


Fly On The Wall

by pieandart



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aristocrat Robbie Rotten, Bottom Sportacus, Choking, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Gangbang, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Triple Penetration, abusive oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: Robbie thinks of the perfect plan! He engineers a fly with a built in camera to spy on sportacus so he can find dirt on him to run him out of town. He wasn't expecting to find out that Mr. Goodie Two Shoes isn't all that pure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie's part fae. Sport's an elf. Just typical stuff ya.

Robbie Rotten was spying on the kids, watching as Sportacus kicked a soccer ball around all show offy. He hated him so much with all that flippity flop kickity kick little show he was making. Then he watched as the yellow greedy kid came with a top hat and a wand, showing off his new magician costume and Sportacus stopped. They watched as Stingy did a magic trick with a coin and Sportacus smiled, taking a deck of cards from his backpack and showing off his card skills. Now that was new. Robbie grumbled before letting go and walking back to his chair.

Come to think of it, there wasn’t that much he knew about Sportacus besides being incredibly irritating, unable to refuse helping people and allergic to sugar. Other than that... he really didn’t know much about the man. Something had to be done about it. After all, if he knew more about him, then it’d be easier to run him out of town. He felt a light bulb click in his head.

Robbie had a brilliant plan. He’d find more about Sportacus by spying! After all, that is how he found out most things in the city. But it was no good to spy while he was with the children since they’d just play sports all day. He’d have to find a way to spy on the elf while he was alone to find out all his dirty little secrets. Surely there’d be something juicy that would make him run out of town. He’d start working up a camera right away.

It didn’t take long for it to be finished, but now he had to think of a way to get it to follow Sportacus without being noticed. Damn, he was tired and noticed it was already late. The silence should have been an indicator, but he’d been too caught up in his invention to notice. The camera was very small and it’d be easy to attach it to anything without being noticed. Robbie yawned and decided to go outside and sleep on the bench. His chair was full of metal scraps and other junk he’d clean up tomorrow and his bed, well, he often forgot he had an actual bedroom. The outside breeze was also very nice.

As he drifted off to sleep, he began to hear a terrible buzzing noise and swatted away a fly. It left and he tried to sleep again. Soon it’d be morning and those brats would be making a racket. Just as he dozed off, the noise came back to startle him. He hated flies. They were small and you could barely see them, but they kept flying around making noise! He sat up, with an idea. He smiled evilly and rubbed his hand together. That was a perfect plan! He’d make a remote controlled fly and attach the camera to it. That way Sportacus would never notice! He’d even make it soundless for extra stealth.

Robbie knew he wouldn’t get much sleep after that so he just went back to the lair to start working on the fly. It truly was genius, he thought. Hours passed and he woke up, startled, on his orange chair. The lair was in a better shape than the night before and he must’ve fallen asleep waiting for the glue to dry on the camera. In his lap was the fly, a tiny little thing really. No bigger than the nail on his pinky. It’d be perfect. He did a test drive, watching himself on the computer screen as the fly flew around him. It worked!

The hatch opened with a clank and Robbie could hear the kids playing. He chuckled villainously and got out, the fly in one hand a remote in the other. He placed himself behind the half wall, watching as Sportacus and Pinky danced. Letting go of the fly, he used his remote to turn it on and let it fly to a nearby tree, where it landed nicely. Robbie smiled at his well working invention and went home to watch on his screen. Now all he had to do was wait until Sportacus went into the flying death trap and make the fly follow him inside.

Night came soon and Robbie almost missed it when Sportacus called down his ladder. He’d forgotten to implement a microphone to the fly, so he couldn’t hear anything. He licked the frosting from his fingers quickly and grabbed the remote, flying the bug up the ladder and into the airship before Sportacus could close it. He’d never been inside the thing and hadn’t expected it to be so...white. Just a huge white room. He flew around a bit, taking in the surroundings while sportacus did a few pushups before walking into the side, where a short hall was hidden.

Robbie followed him and saw that there were two doorless arches in the walls. One seemed to be a bathroom and the other led to stairs. The fly followed Sportacus into the bathroom, where he began to strip. Robbie jerked the remote slightly, hitting a wall lightly with the fly. He quickly turned the fly around and out of the bathroom, leaving it floating in the hallway so he could see when Sportacus came out. He didn’t need to spy  _ that _ , though the was a part of him that really wanted to watch the elf naked, with water making his hair stick to his forehead and see that body fully undressed and...oh shit. 

Robbie got up abruptly and walked into his kitchen, placing his hand on the counter for stability. He had always been attracted to the elf (who wouldn’t be) and this wasn’t new, but he needed to concentrate in finding things to ruin him, not ruin himself. He needed cake to cool down while he waited for the elf to get out of the bathroom. His hands itched to let the fly wander back into the now steamy bathroom, but kept them busy with a spoon and plate. When he finished, he still couldn’t stop thinking about the blue idiot and he was half hard. Oh, fuck it, he’s taking way too long in that shower, he thought, grabbing the remote and directing the fly back in. 

Robbie almost fell out of his chair, dropping the plate and the remote as he saw Sportacus, goodie two shoes Sportacus, with a fist up his ass, leaning against the wall, choking himself with his other hand. The water made the elf’s hair look exactly how Robbie had imagined it, and his body was even better looking than what the villain thought it would, but this?  _ This _ he’d never expect. His half hard was instantly very very hard and he palmed himself through his pants. He wished he hadn’t forgotten the sound system because he could see Sportacus’ breath hitching and his body stuttering as he came untouched, faltering to the white tile floor. Robbie Rotten hadn’t cummed in his pants since he’d been a teenager. Shit.

Sportacus washed himself off and turned the water off, grabbing a towel as white as everything else and drying off. The clothes he slept in were very identical to the ones he used to run around town with, except for the vest and shoes. He slid under the covers, turned to his side and closed his eyes as the lights went off. Robbie wondered if he’d imagined that shower and he got up to take one himself, already drying uncomfortably in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just porn. you can literally skip this chapter and not miss any plot.

Robbie knew he wouldn’t sleep before the sun was up anyways, so he watched tv, waiting for the elf to wake up and get back to town along with the fly. Robbie  _ had  _ to tweak it with a microphone, still not quite believing what had happened and slightly hoping he’d have some reassurance it  _ did _ happen by hearing if it happened again. For now he just kept his eyes going from the tv to the computer screen, hoping time would pass quicker and trying not to think about everything he’d seen. The motion became so mechanic that when Sportacus was moving, he almost didn’t notice, before snapping his head back towards the screen.

Sportacus let his hands roam his own body, pushing the blankets away and pulling his shirt up. He tweaked his nipples and bucked up a bit, not opening his eyes. Robbie could see him pull his pants down a bit, squeezing his own hips hard enough to bruise and he arched his back into the rough touch. The villain wondered who the elf could be imagining doing that to him and it irritated him not to hear the words that were obviously coming out of his mouth. Robbie couldn’t imagine anything dirty coming from those lips, no matter how hard he tried. And then he could imagine at least a bit when something Sportacus said made a dildo fall from somewhere into his hand.

Robbie unbuckled his pants and dragged them down, getting his already hard dick out. Sportacus got some lube from his nightstand and slicked up the dildo, eyes now opened as he kneeled on the bed, pants bunched around his knees and holding up his shirt with his teeth. What a sight, Robbie thought, lazily pulling on himself as he watched. The blue dildo was probably as thick as a fist and much longer than any dick could be probably, so when Sporta _ slut _ placed it on the bed behind him, slipping it inside without even prepping and bottomed out in few seconds, Robbie’s eyes went wide. He would’ve never in his entire lifetime imagine that Sportacus was such a slut to the point of being so loose to do that. Honestly, it would be more likely for him to think the elf was an innocent virgin.

Sportacus bounced up and down on the huge dildo, pinching his nipples and choking himself again. Robbie began to imagine Sportacus’ pulse quickening under his hand if he ever were to choke the elf. It sent shivers down his spine, he could never choke him like that. Robbie pumped himself along with Sport’s bounces and soon enough they were both frantically uncoordinated and they cummed together, Sportacus still untouched. Robbie let that thought sink in as he rode his orgasm, dazed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an actual chapter wow.  
> also i'm creative af so the closest big city to lazytown is BusyCity bc it's a busy af city. lazytown logic really.

Robbie Rotten managed to get the fly to go back to his lair without much trouble so he could put in a microphone before letting it out to watch Sportacus again. Now he could try to sleep until late in the day. Or at least he thought he could, but his insomnia didn’t let him sleep more than four hours and when he woke up, the children were playing without the sports elf. Damnit, Robbie thought, picking up his remote and flying around the small town looking for Sportacus. He was probably in his ship doing some other absurd sexual feat and Robbie bit back a whine at the thought.

Quickly, he managed to fly up to the airship and luckily the bottom was opened and he easily flew in unseen. Sportacus was doing pull ups with one arm while eating an apple like it was the most casual thing ever. Robbie would never admit the small pang of disappointment in his chest, but on the other hand he suddenly felt like a fucking creep. Sportacus was just doing normal sportacus stuff and he shouldn’t have expected otherwise. He shouldn’t even _know_ otherwise. He let the fly down on the side table next to Sport’s bed and went to get food.

Through his computer’s speakers he could hear Sportacus’ short breaths, steady, as he went through his kitchen. Robbie was humming a random tune while baking cookies when an irritating noise made him look up. Sportacus dropped to the floor and jumped out of the ship immediately after whispering under his breath that someone was in trouble. Well, Robbie wasn’t going to clean perfectly good cookie batter off his fingers just to watch Sportaflop save some kitten from a tree again, so he decided to wait for the elf to come back.

Cookies: out of the oven. Milk: warm. Feet: shoeless. Chair: slightly reclined. Maybe it was time Robbie got some actual sleep. He didn’t imagine Sportacus would go back to his ship anytime soon anyway since it was still early in the afternoon, but he’d keep the speakers high enough so he’d hear if Sportacus did come back. Now it was time for some z’s. He ate all his cookies, drank his milk and reclined the chair farther, closing his eyes and trying to turn his brain off. After what seemed like a long time, he checked his watch to see that only half an hour had passed and he couldn’t fucking sleep.

Robbie decided to check on his disguises, thinking of adding more to his collection. Maybe he should think of a plan parallel to finding dirt on Sportacus or soon enough the kids’ll start to wonder what he’s up to. Especially the pink one that never leaves him alone. Yeah, that’s what he’d do, make a plan. He looked outside, trying to get new ideas. He watched as Sportacus taught the kids how to play hopscotch. Ziggy was drawing another group of numbered squares to play on and the lightbulb in Robbie’s mind went on. He went back to his disguises.

“Too...” he looked at the baby clothes and wondered why he even had that. “Baby.” he walked to the second tube. “Too...furry.” he said to the bigfoot outfit. “Too...gooey, ew.” someday he knew that a marshmallow costume would come in handy, but that day wasn’t today. “Ah! Perfect!” he pulled the lever and spun around, dressing in the perfect clothes for a rainy day. Clear raincoat with purple details over a warm pink turtle neck shirt and jean shorts over striped stockings, complete with galoshes. Then he looked himself over in the mirror and blushed a bit. Robbie looked as cute as a kitten. To top it off, he grabbed a lollipop and popped it in his mouth.

Now all he had to do was make it rain and all the chalk would wash off the ground and the kids would go inside. Perfect plan. He grabbed his old weather machine from the inside a box and took it outside, soon enough it’d rain and he’d be able to go splash some puddles in the soothing pitter patter of rain while the rest of the world was silent. What a nice thought, he smiled as he skipped along the sidewalk, lollipop in hand.

When he sat on his usual bench, it was just starting to sprinkle and he watched as the kids groan at the drops falling from the sky. He smirked, watching most of them run home.

“Sportacus, can’t you fly your ship so it covers the rain on us?” Pinky asked, annoyed.  
“Yeah, Sportacus!” the small kid cheered.

“I’m sorry guys, I can’t really stay much more either! I’m leaving for BusyCity this weekend.” he looked apologetic, taking an umbrella from his backpack and holding it over both kids. “You know I have to go every month for the airship’s maintenance, right?”

“But it feels like you went just last week!” Stephanie complained, arms crossed and slightly shivering.

“Now, that’s not true! Last week I was right here racing Robbie!” he reminded her.

“Yeah...you’re right. Fine.”

“But you’ll be back on Sunday, right Sportacus?” Ziggy asked, anxiously.

“Of course! Don’t worry kids, I trust you not to get into too much trouble.” he tousled Ziggy’s hair. “And if you do get into something you can’t get out of alone, I’m sure if you ask nicely, Robbie can help you too. He might be a little cranky, but he’s very smart and a good person.” Sportacus said with a smile and Stephanie looked at him in shock.

“Everytime you go, you say that and I can’t see it. Robbie’s terrible!” Stephanie stomped her foot.

“Stephanie! You shouldn’t say that about people! Now you should get inside. You’re shivering.” he cut them off and gave them the umbrella to leave. He watched them go, letting the rain hit him.

Robbie was about to process the information. Did Sportacus really leave town every month and Robbie had only found this out now? He was continuing to think about it while watching the two kids leaving with their single umbrella. As his eyes went back to the elf, he jumped. The blue eyes were on him. Instantly, he looked down, a deep blush on his face as the image of a very different situation where Sportacus was wet popped in his mind. The lollipop in his mouth cracked a bit as he bit it.

“Hi, Robbie!” Sportacus stood in front of his, bouncing a bit on his toes. Robbie looked up at him.

“Sportaflop.” he groaned. “What do _you_ want?”

“I just wanted to know if you had anything to do with this rain... I was certain it’d be sunny all day.” although he was accusing, it was soft like he wanted to make sure Robbie didn’t think he was mad.  
“I like the rain.” Robbie answered simply, leaning back on the bench as the other sat next to him. He popped the lolli from his mouth, looking up and letting drops fall on his mouth before popping it back in. When he looked back at the elf, he couldn’t not grin at the way Sportacus was watching him suck the candy. “Do I have something on my face?” he sneered.

“You look very...nice today, Robbie.” he grinned childishly, cheeks going pink.

“I always look nice.” Robbie closed his eyes at the feeling and sound of the rain hitting his plastic raincoat. Then he slit his eyes open and glanced at Sportacus. “Aren’t you gonna catch a cold or something?”

“Oh, uhm. I guess so... Well, I must be going anyways. The airship is always slower in the rain.” he got up. “Oh, and Robbie?”

“Hm?” Robbie had closed his eyes again, loving the silence in the rain.

“If the kids really do need you, you’ll help. Right?” there was hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah, whatever.” he shrugged it off, just wanting the blue idiot to leave.

“Robbie...” he _whined_ and Robbie’s eyes snapped open, the candy it his mouth split as he harshly bit on it when he found those blue eyes _pleading_. At some point Sportacus had pulled his hat off and the soaked hat had made the curls damp and Robbie just watched as it began to also get soaked by the rain. Sportacus ran a hand through his hair, getting it off his face and making Robbie snap out of it.

“I’ll make sure they stay alive and mostly in one piece while you’re gone. Don’t worry too much Sporta _wet_.” Robbie punctuated the word before closing his mouth to chew on the bits of candy. He was almost sure the other blushed, but it was probably his head.

“Thank you, Robbie! Do you want me to bring you anything from BusyCity?” he smiled, turning his head a bit. Gods, he was adorable.

“I’d ask for chocolate, but you’ll probably bring some horrible vegan shit, so no. I’ll stick to buying things online, thanks.” he pulled this lollipop stick from his mouth, swallowing the remains of candy in his mouth.

“Well, if you say so, Robbie... bye!” he flipped and flopped away and Robbie sighed.

Finally Robbie could enjoy the rain in peace. His mouth tasted like candy strawberry and he toyed with one of the buttons on his raincoat while listening to the rain again. It reminded him of his grandmother’s house when he was young. The closest relative that was actually fae. She’d taught him to go out and listen to the rain when he was sick of his mother’s bullshit or when he was tired or always, really. The thought made him smile and he took a deep breath before getting up. He needed to go through all the new information he’d gotten and go back to the lab to continue spying on sportacus.

He strolled home slowly, feeling his legs damp, his hands and nose cold and his neck warm. He jumped on two puddles that were in his way and laughed when it made them disappear. How could he not have known about sportacus’ travels every damn month? Could have he been coincidentally sleeping? Or maybe it was like when people say you never notice when this go from bad to good, just the other way around. Either way, now he knew and he bet that Sportacus wouldn’t spend the whole weekend in the city _just_ fixing his airship. Robbie grinned as he went down the hatch.

After hanging the coat to dry, Robbie plopped onto his fuzzy orange chair happily. It was rare for him to be this in peace with the world and he let out a yawn. He grabbed the remote, flipping the television on before grabbing the other remote and moving his fly in Sportacus’ ship. The elf was peddling the ship away and Robbie let out another yawn, dropping the remotes aside. He fell asleep to muffled rain and heavy breathing.

* * *

 

i made myself fanart wow look at this cutie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ithro number 9 is sporto's big brother and ithro 8 is their father

Although only three hours had gone by, Robbie woke up better rested than he’d felt in weeks. He stretched out lazily and rubbed his eyes before getting up to go to the bathroom. The full bladder hadn’t been what woke him though, he realised as he came back and watched a very naked Sportacus walking out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Robbie watched, walking into his kitchen for some cake, as Sportacus opened a secret door on the wall. A closet that surprisingly didn’t have Sporty’s blue uniform. 

Instead it had some pretty normal clothes and the elf took out a black backpack, stuffing it with a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt. The towel was draped over his shoulder as he put on a pair of boxer briefs and black skinny jeans. That was new. Then he walked back to the bathroom, out of the fly’s current sight and Robbie scrambled from the kitchen to get the remote and follow sportacus. The elf hung the towel and grabbed a toothbrush, shoving it in his mouth carelessly. He seemed to be in quite a hurry as he brushed his teeth while looking for something in the closet. Robbie swore he heard Sportacus cursing under his breath, but it was probably just a scof.

“Where are you?” Sportacus asked to no one in particular as he kneeled down and placed his head on the floor, looking at the bottom part of the closet. Now that was a sight, Robbie thought, idly eating his cake. The athlete got up, snapping his fingers like he suddenly remembered. He went back to the bathroom to spit and finish brushing his teeth before getting the black backpack and opening a side pocket. “There you are.” he pulled a black beanie out.

Sportacus went back into the bathroom and Robbie’s fly followed. He put on the beanie carefully, hiding his pointy ears while making sure his curly blonde hair showed. Then he opened his mirror and Robbie’s jaw  _ dropped _ at the makeup. Who’d’ve thunk, Robbie processed as Sport  _ put the makeup on _ .

“Of course he’s putting it on, you idiot. You thought he was gonna, what? Snort it?” Robbie said to himself, snickering.

The elf did a good job at making himself look a bit younger while covering his face with seemingly real freckles and white glitter. Where the hell was he going like that anyway? Sportacus winked at himself in the mirror when he was done and smirked. Gods, that did things to Robbie. He put the stuff back in the mirror and went back to his closet, slipping on a tight tight white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked like a completely different person and it shocked Robbie quite a bit that someone like him could change so much. 

Sportacus seemed nervous as he stretched his leg over his head, then the other, proving the denim to be very elastic, before putting on a pair of black sneakers. Robbie couldn’t stop on a single thought of where Sportacus could be going all hot, glittery and  _ with a change of clothes _ so he just watched, slightly aroused at this side of the Sportadweeb. He slung the backpack over his shoulder, checked his beanie in the mirror, and grabbed a pack of  _ was that gum???? _

“Door.” sportacus said, casually popping a piece of gum into his mouth. Robbie got close enough to his hand to see that it was sugar free mint gum, but as Sportacus walked out of the parked airship, he got swatted into Sport’s backpack along with the gum. Fuck. Robbie groaned in his chair, remote in hands. Now he couldn’t see  _ anything! _ But he could hear.

“I’m leaving now!” Sportacus called out.

“Will you come back for the night?” a different voice answered, one that Robbie didn’t recognise.

“I hope not...” Sportacus almost whined. “It’s really bad this month.”

“Even with the pills?” the voice seemed concerned.

“Well, it’s not terrible like when I don’t take them!” Sportacus defended. “I have to buy more though, I’m almost out.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you some tomorrow. Now go have fun.”

“Yes, Íþrótt, góða nótt.” he said in a language that Robbie could only assume was elven. There was a few minutes where Robbie could only hear footsteps crunching grass.

“Good night.” a rough female voice said blankly after what sounded like bus doors opening.

“Good night.” Sportacus answered, making some noise with what could be assumed as coins. Robbie could only hear the sounds of the city for quite a while before hearing the elf get off the bus.

“Alex! Hey, you puttin’ on a show tonight?” a younger voice came up excitedly. Sportacus chuckled.

“Don’t I always?” he answered, voice low. Who the fuck was Alex? Robbie tried to think if he had any clue, as there was silence again, but no luck.

“Hey Alex!” someone else called.

“Hi, Jay.” Sportacus answered. Was Alex a name Sportacus went by? “Rose! Hey, can you get me a number three-o, please? I was late and didn’t have time to prep.” 

“Hey, Lexy. Yeah, go get ready, I’ll bring it over.” a female voice said.

“Oh, Alex! You’re here, good. I was afraid you wouldn’t show.” yet another voice, thicker.

“And when have I ever let you down, Jim?” Sport or  _ Alex, _ as they were calling him, finally opened his backpack, allowing Robbie to fly the fly out.

Nothing in Robbie’s entire lifetime would have prepared him to think that following Sportacus around would have led to a locker room full of naked men, posters of gay porn stars and shelves full of dildos. Flying around the room, Robbie noticed there were other things like bondadge tapes, gags, cuffs... What was this place? 

An elegantly clothed blonde girl came in the room with a massively thick black dildo and handed it to Sportacus.

“Here. Three inches thick, like you asked for. Who’re you taking?”

“Thank you, Rose.” he blushed. “I...don’t really know, but three.”

“I’ll enjoy seeing  _ that _ . Later.” she left.

So that was Rose. There were two other girls in the locker room, both clothed and helping the guys with makeup and clothes. Sportacus grabbed a bottle of lube from a shelf and dragged his pants down along with his boxers. Only then did Robbie realise that he was going to actual prep in front of all those guys, who Robbie also noticed, didn’t give a single fuck. Now that he thought about it and looked, there were some other guys opening themselves on their fingers.

Sportacus lathered a hand in lube and pressed two fingers to his ass, slipping them in easily before adding a third and fourth. His face was pretty blank as he did it mechanically, but he flinched and bit his bottom lip suddenly at some point.

“Alex...no having fun behind the curtains.” the man next to him tsked. Sportacus’ face went red, and he nodded, grinning. “Want help?”

“N-no having fun behind the curtains, Sam.” he stuttered a bit, but managed to wink at the man.

“Who said anything about having fun? I’m gonna be your number 3, so I want you nice and stretched.”

“Y-you?” Sport’s eyes went a little wide and he whined a little.

“So, I’m gonna ask again. You want help?” Sam asked again, his voice low, and earned a nodd. “Bend over.” the voice demanded.

Sportacus had been kneeled on the bench, his pants ruffled around his knees and his hand behind him in his ass. Sam was buff and probably twice Sport’s height. The guy was pretty huge everywhere and Sportacus instantly obeyed, bending over on the bench, propping himself on one hand while the other slowly slipped out of his hole. Sam’s dark skin contrasted against Sportacus’ pale one and it just made everything clearer for Robbie. Sam grabbed the lube, lathering his hand in it before putting two fingers into Sportacus. His hand was a lot bigger than the elf’s, but he easily slipped in two more fingers. He fucked Sport with his fingers a little while he slicked up the dildo with lube and placed it behind Sportacus.

“Mkay, you can just sit back on it now.” Sam instructed, sliding his hand out of Sportacus. The elf slowly slid down the black plastic until he bottomed out with a groan.

“Th-thank you.” Sportacus panted a bit, cock hard between his legs.

“Heh, always a pleasure helping my favorite bottom.” he pinched Sportacus’ cheek, making the other grin.

“Do you know who the other two are going to be?” Sportacus managed a more stable voice, breathing already evening out and dick softening.

“Well, Jim, obviously, and I think Jay wanted to be number 2, but Sal was already gonna be your 2 so Jay’s probably gonna get your mouth with Roy.” Sam spoke matter of factly and Sportacus went a little red again and his dick twitched. “Happy combo?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sportacus grinned, getting in backpack from the floor and putting another gum in his mouth. He blew a bubble after chewing a bit.

Robbie took the opportunity that they were just sitting around to actually lock himself in his own bathroom to  _ breathe _ . Sportaflop was actually some porn star material bottom that went by Alex and  _ casually let a guy shove his hand up his ass _ . Robbie splashed his face with cold water. Okay, so that was a lot more dirt than Robbie expected to find on Sportacus, but it wasn’t even  _ useful _ . I mean how the fuck could Robbie use something like  _ that _ to get Sporty out of town? Even he knew it would be too humiliating to be thrown out of town for having a high sex drive. No, there had to be something  _ not sexual _ . Had to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fucking show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc that robbie's family was hella rich and aristocratic

Eventually curiosity won Robbie over and he hurried out of the bathroom and back onto his chair. If sportaflop was gonna put on a fucking show, then Robbie was going to fucking watch it. The elf was wearing all his clothes again, stretching his back and arms while he waited anxiously with some other guys. Robbie decided to explore the place, fly from behind some curtains to where saw Rose on the stage, saying something in the microphone to... _holy shit that was a lot of people_.

Robbie flew the fly around the place. He _knew_ that place. It was a very high class sex club where rich people went to mingle and watch live sex. Robbie had been there before, sitting in one of those well decorated tables, wearing a fancy suit and drinking expensive champagne with his stupid cousins who’d just taken him there to tease him for being a virgin. And it wasn’t even fucking true. Gods, he hated his family. Either way the club was exactly as he remembered. Fancy waiters, crisp red table cloths, people elegantly dressed drinking and talking... It was like being there again, but good. He set the fly on a wooden railing, faced to the stage so he could watch like VIP, but from the comfort of his fuzzy chair.

Rose was thanking everyone for being there and generally talking about the program. Then she went on talking and she was stunning, really, even obviously buying time people still payed some attention to her, her voice delicate and her jokes light hearted. A man walked onto the stage and whispered in her ear, she nodded and he left. The curtains opened to her say so and she walked to the side, letting everyone see the boys.

There were six guys next to each other with their backs to the people. The lights dimmed and all you could see was their backs lit with colorful floodlights. Robbie has seen sex shows before, but nothing this...snazzy. Upbeat music went on and five of the six guys pushed the last one to the front of the stage, hands everywhere. They turned Sportacus over to the crowd, one of them clinging possessively onto his chest. The same guy looked at the crowd and smirked at them.

“What part of my sweet Alex should I give away first?” he said loudly, letting everyone hear. People cheered and clapped, shouting various pieces of his clothing, especially the beanie. They also shout variations of “I love you, Alex!” and “Jim, come home with me!” and Robbie wasn’t surprised to see that most of the audience was female. “Come on guys, you know the beanie always stays on!” Jim laughed while Sportacus grinned, enjoying the attention.

He undid Sport’s belt slowly, while other guys were just moving their hands on his body. Jim pulled the belt off in one swift movement and raised it, snapping it on both hands. Sportacus’ eyes fluttered shut as the other guys got rid of the rest of his clothes way too slowly. Meanwhile, a short armchair was placed in the middle of the stage while the people’s eyes were on the boys who were all getting slowly undressed while feeling each other’s bodies and sucking on spots of each other’s bodies. Sportacus was the obvious center of their attention though.

Once they were all naked, Jim sat on the armchair, watching and lazily pulling on himself as other guys kissed, groped, slapped, and suck hickeys on Sport, pushing him over to the middle of the room where Jim snapped the belt still in his hand again, motioning for Sport to go closer. He got up and tied the belt around Sportacus’ neck, a dangerous glint in his eyes, but Sportacus moaned, letting him. Jim sat back down, pulling harshly on the belt so that Sportacus would drop to his knees.

The elf licked a stripe of Jim’s cock and Sam kneeled behind Sportacus, pulling on his hips so he could reach his hole. Sportacus deepthroated Jim with ease, though he seemed to have a hard time breathing with the belt around his neck and dick down his throat. Sam removed his fingers from Sporty’s ass and and slowly put in a very big cock. The other three guys were watching and jerking off while kissing each other.

Sportacus was shaking lightly, holding onto the arms of the armchair while he was spitroasted mercilessly, his moans audible around Jim’s cock. Then Jim pulled Sportacus off of his cock and Sam got out of him, letting the elf climb in Jim’s lap, straddling him while they made out. Jim reclined the chair a bit, still tugging a bit at the belt around Sportacus’ neck and slid into his open ass. One of the other guys climbed on the chair behind Sportacus, easily slipping inside his ass along Jim. They let out a collective moan and the other two when to the other side of the chair, where they would shove their dicks into Sportacus’ mouth.

Sam stood carefully behind Sportacus and the other guy, lining up and trying to fit between the other two cocks. The huge length helping him be able to get there with the odd position. Sportacus was shaking hard with all the stimuli: three cocks up his ass, two in his mouth, hands all over his body and bites on his neck, shoulders and chest. Gods, was that a fucking sight seeing Sportacus clutch harshly at the chair, gagging and screaming on those cocks, face pink and _rocking back into all those guys_. Sportaslut was the only word Robbie could think of as he jerked off to all of that.

One of the guys in Sportacus’ mouth slipped out, finishing with him hand and cumming all over Sportacus’ face. It was hard to distinguish the moans, but Robbie could hear Sportacus’ as he smiled around the other guy’s cock. Shortly after, the other guy held Sportacus down on his cock hard and the elf gagged on the cum, letting it dribble down his chin when the man pulled his soft cock out. Sportacus was grinning brightly as he licked his lips and hell if that alone didn’t make Robbie cum. It didn’t take long for Sam and another guy to pull out, both finishing with their hands and cumming on Sportacus’ lower back and asscheeks.

Sportacus then sat up, riding Jim’s dick with a constant roll of hips that made Robbie’s sensitive cock hurt. Jim pulled harder on the belt, making it tighter and with his other hand held Sportacus down harshly, leaving blossoming bruises on his hips. Just like that Sportacus came untouched, moaning along with Jim who came in his ass.

People slowly began to clap, not too loud, as Sportacus went from a trembling mess to looking like pudding, just melting against Jim, who soothed his back for a second before urging him to get up. Rose came back to the stage, announcing each of their names, letting them leave the stage one by one. Sportacus winked to the crowd with a huge smile that got his fans cheering as he left the stage in shaky steps. Rose began to announce the next show and Robbie decided to continue to watch Sportacus, following him backstage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name is Jim bc I was thinking of Ben Mckenzie's James Gordon, but only in appearance (except this Jim is tall) bc Gordon's a sweetheart while this Jim is an asshole.

The first thing Sportacus did was clean his face off before all the cum dried. The other guys were also cleaning themselves up and Sportacus received a few pats on the back. He cleaned his chest and abs too before grabbing an apple from his backpack and heading to the other side of the locker room, where the showers were. He ate it, leaning against the white tile, as he waited for a free shower.

“Hey, you okay?” one of the guys that had been on stage with Sportacus leaned next to him, Jay. 

“I’m great!” Sport answered with his usual energetic happiness. “You?” he took a last bite at the apple, throwing the core in the trash on the other side of the room.

“Oh, yeah. Your mouth is fantastic.” Jay added, seeming a bit embarrassed of his own boldness. Sportacus seemed please.

“Well, I have a lot of practice.” he smiled and winked. “I thought you’d get Sal to trade places with you.” 

“I tried, but... he said he’d never miss a chance at  _ heaven _ .” 

“You want a chance at it?” Sportacus grinned, cheeks going pink.

“I- Aren’t you tired?” Jay blurted out, eyes a bit wide when Sportacus leaned into him.

“I don’t tire easy.” he said low and husky and Robbie shivered in his chair. They’d barely begun kissing when Roy whistled low.

“Jay, you lucky bastard.” Roy slapped Jay’s ass playfully, just getting out of the shower and going to change.

“You know you’re welcome to join, Roy.” Sportacus hesitated to say, blush creeping on his face as he pulled Jay by the hand into the shower. “Fuck yeah.” Roy whispered under his breath. 

Robbie felt like he was dreaming or something, not really letting any of that sink in, too in shock. Insomnia did that a lot, made you feel like you’re never really awake. Always tired too, but even if he did sleep, it’s like nothing at all. This was one of those moments where reality seemed so distant that it was hard to think it was really happening and the unlikeliness of everything he was seeing on his screen wasn’t helping. He had to admit it was all very fucking hot to watch, real or not. 

It looked much easier than it should’ve looked to put two dicks in a guy’s ass in a cramped shower, but Sportacus managed to get it done pretty quickly, Jay behind him and Roy flush against his front. The biggest trouble was that Sportacus was the shortest of the three and was having trouble staying on his toes while making out with Roy. They both pounded into him until he could only claw at the wall and hide his face into the crook of Roy’s neck, muffling his moans as he rocked back into Jay as well.

“Hey, have you guys seen Alex?” Jim’s voice was easily heard. It obviously had caused an effect on Sportacus as his head shot up, eyes kind of wide before they fluttered closed and he put his head back in the crook of Roy’s neck.

“He’s in the shower.” someone answered.

“Alex?” Jim knocked lightly on the shower door.

“Y-yes?” Sportacus stuttered, moaning out the end.

“Oh, fuck you.” Jim said quiet, walking away. What was up with him? Fuck, the camera lens was fogging up. Robbie internally fought a bit with himself until deciding to follow Jim out of the shower area to clear up the lens and find out what was up with the guy.

Jim was already dressed and had obviously showered. His hair was brushed back, falling a bit to the side and he was wearing a dress shirt and jeans. Model quality shit really, Robbie thought, surprised. The guy looked absolutely pissed though, kicking the fucking floor with his hands in his pockets. He slung a brown messenger bag over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room. Someone called him to ask if he was leaving and he flipped them off before walking even faster. Robbie had a hard time keeping up with the fly through the halls and as Jim walked into fresh air he stopped and panted slightly. There were tears in his eyes.

“Fuck.” he whispered and punched the concrete wall. He pulled his hand back, wincing, as soon as it hit the wall. He clutched the hand with his other, slumping against the wall a bit. 

As the tears began to slip out of his eyes he quickly wiped them away angrily, taking a look at his bad hand. It was bleeding a bit, nothing too bad. He clenched his jaw, fumbling in his bag and coming out with a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. His eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed into the smoke, taking slow pulls at it. His entire body seemed to relax and he stood up a little more, now casually leaned on the wall. Robbie felt certain sympathy for some reason and got up, looking for a drink.

Jim went through the smoke and took a deep breath, walking around the building to another exit, where he leaned close to the door. Some of the guys Robbie had previously seen inside were around the door, some talking and others calling a cab or what not. He fiddled with the box of cigarettes twice, shoving it back in the bag afterwards, before getting too antsy and finally lighting another one. He jerked a bit when the door flew open, but relaxed as a guy came out, disappearing down the road.

When the door opened again, he blew the smoke out quick, hiding the cigar to his side until he saw who it was. No one important, seemed, as the person let the door close behind them and he continued to smoke. It happened twice more before Sportacus came out dressed in a white shirt and jean shorts, black beanie still on. Jim flicked the cigarette away before Sportacus saw him and coughed a bit. 

“Jim! I was looking for you. I thought you had left...” Sportacus trailed off, looking a bit ashamed.

“I was going to.” Jim said, voice hard.t

“I’m glad you stayed.” Sportacus grinned.

“Why?” Jim’s voice was lower and his hand twitched over the bag.

“Sam said you were looking for me and... I was hoping you could take me to that restaurant you told me about last month...” his cheeks were pink and he stumbled a bit on the words. Jim chuckled, face brightening.

“I’ll take you, but on on condition.” he smirked at the shorter man who only answered with an anxious look. “It has to be a date.” he leaned closer to Sportacus, who was silent. “Will you go on a date with me, Alex?” Jim nudged Sport, who grinned and kissed him excitedly.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you, silly!” Sportacus hugged him then, obviously squeezing his guts out. When he let go there was a frown on his face. “Were you smoking?” he said with a face way too serious for Sportacus.

“No, some asshole was smoking right next to me, that’s why I moved over to this side of the door. You know I quit after I met you...” he lied to Sportacus’ face and Robbie decided he hated the guy already, especially when he made a devastated face for him asking.

“I believe you, Jim.” he smiled and laced their fingers together and began to walk down the road. Sportacus took gum out of his pocket and silently offered a piece to Jim, before popping one in his own mouth.

At some point of the night Robbie dozed off into sleep, not really that interested in seeing the elf going on a date to a 24h salad place with that lying sack of shit. Honestly, he didn’t really want to see the other man caressing Sport’s face or making him laugh and blush. He didn’t want to see them taking cute pictures or kissing softly as they waited for their food or sharing a drink with two straws. Robbie would never admit it, but something inside of his just felt bad about the whole thing. 

Of course he didn’t sleep for long as the stretch of silence woke him up in a jump. If he lost sight of Sportacus, he’d lose the fly in that huge city and have to make a new one while missing out on whatever Sportacus would do for the whole saturday. Quickly he maneuvered the fly out of the diner like salad shop and looked for the elf to follow. A light panic spread in his chest when he didn’t find him, but it was soon soothed by Sportacus’ voice, coming from an alley.

“I was afraid you were mad at me.” Sportacus slurred his words a bit, accent thicker. He was pressed against the brick wall, arms around Jim’s neck, face flushed and lips red.

“For never losing an opportunity to get your ass filled with cock?” Jim growled, smirking. Sport whined, eyes going a bit wide. He grabbed Sportacus’ legs, pulling them up and the elf wrapped them around Jim’s waist easily, leaned against the wall for support. Sportacus moaned at the friction. “God, you’re such a slut. So fucking needy.” he kissed and bit at the elf’s neck before closing his hand around it and squeezing.

Sportacus choked, eyes pleading as he pulled Jim closer with his legs, hands clutching the other’s shirt. Robbie felt a bit dizzy with how bad the elf seemed to like being treated like that, but he couldn’t take his eyes off, too worried of what the guy could do. There was a dangerous glint in Jim’s eyes again as he squeezed harder and a flick of fear ran through Sportacus’ eyes. Then he let go, putting the elf down in one swift movement. Sportacus practically shrieked at the complete loss of contact and friction.

“Jim!” he tugged on the other’s shirt, panting hard. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re right, I am mad at you. I fucking hate not having you to myself.” he pulled Sportacus by the collar violently.

“Jim, I-” he choked on Jim’s hand around his neck again, too hard. Robbie only noticed his nails were cutting through his palms when Sportacus suddenly moved too quickly for Robbie to really process what exactly he did, but he was holding Jim immobilized. He let go just as fast as he’d realised what he’d done. “I’m sorry. Are you okay, Jim?” he asked as Jim straightened himself.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Jim pulled his collar again, kissing him. Sportacus’ melted into it so easily and Robbie wanted to fucking punch something. How could the elf be so pliant to such an abusive fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love/hate Jim and it's hard to write.

They went to Jim’s house and Robbie found it strangely disturbing to know he lived in a part of the city too close to where Robbie grew up. The guy had cash, that was for sure. By the time they got to the door of the apartment they were already tangled together, Sportacus’ legs tied around Jim’s waist. The taller man had a hard time opening the door without breaking the kiss and at some point he gave up to just push the elf into the door with force, earning a heady moan as he bit and sucked on Sport’s neck. 

He tried the door again and managed to get the key in and open the door before stumbling inside the spacious apartment. Kicking the door behind him, Jim carried Sportacus to the couch, dropping him on carelessly. Sportacus bounced against the soft cushions, kicking his shoes off as Jim undid the buttons of his shirt before kneeling on the couch in front of Sportacus, pulling his legs so their crotches were flush against one another. The elf was smiling, eyes lustful as he grinded against Jim.

Robbie felt hot, but nauseous all at once. Gods the elf looked so hot and needy and gorgeous, but for some reason it hurt seeing him with that bastard. Of course his dick didn’t seem to care and he groaned when he palmed his hard cock through his clothes. Any bad feeling he had just drained out of him as he indulged in freeing his cock. It would probably bite him back later, but for now it didn’t matter as he stroked himself.

Sportacus helped Jim get his own shirt off and unbuckle his belt. Jim roughly slid Sport’s shorts to his knees, shoving his legs up. Sport easily kept his feet near his ears as Jim freed his own cock, giving a few strokes before unceremoniously getting into Sportacus’ ass. Bottoming out,  he helped yank off Sport’s shorts off to pull his legs closer, pounding into him. Sportacus was smirking, face flushed, holding onto the couch arm behind his head. His eyes were locked onto Jim’s until Jim slowed down, leaning into Sportacus and angling his hips a bit. Then the grin on the elf’s face disappeared into an ‘o’ with a heady moan and his eyes fluttered shut.

After that they were just a loud mess, slamming into each other. Jim held tightly to Sport’s legs for leverage, letting his hands wander on his torso every now and then. Every touch was corresponded with a gasp or moan or a shiver until Sportacus just seemed to be holding onto the couch for dear life, flushed all the way to his chest. Robbie tried his best to ignore the fact that not once did Jim kiss him or even look at his face since that moan. They all came together, one triggering the other into orgasm. 

As Jim came down from his, he kissed Sportacus’ entire face still moving his hips slowly, riding it out. Sportacus giggled at that, holding Jim’s hair lightly, letting him kiss him everywhere. Only then did Sportacus actually touch Jim too, running his hands down Jim’s neck, making the unbuttoned shirt fall from his shoulders, exposing his skin. Robbie wanted to throw up and he got up, going to the bathroom to clean up. Watching Sportacus was getting harder and harder, but Gods he wanted to continue.

When Robbie plopped back onto his chair, the screen was just showing an empty living room, clothes scattered on the floor. But he could hear giggling and muffled voices so he grabbed his remote and followed the sounds. Sportacus was sitting in Jim’s lap on the edge of the bed, kissing him. They broke the kiss and Jim whispered something in Sportacus’ ear, but Robbie didn’t catch it. The elf smiled, looking down a bit before nodding slowly, biting his lip. Jim places a hand on his beanie, still in place since Sportacus had left his airship earlier that night.

“Wait.” Sportacus said suddenly and Jim immediately stopped, letting his hand fall to the elf’s cheek. “I-I’m not sure...”

“Come on, baby. I’ve seen them before.” Jim said softly, rolling his eyes.

“But that was an accident... I wasn’t  _ showing _ you.” Sportacus said meaningfully.

“Please let me take off this stupid beanie. If you want I’ll ever turn the lights off so I won’t see... I just wanna dig my hands in your hair, Alex.” he said while he kissed Sportacus’ neck, nuzzling into it.

“Oh...” Sportacus deflated a little, but chirped up at the kisses. “But... I want to show you.”

“Is this really important for you?” Jim asked suddenly, kissing Sport’s jaw idly.

“Yes.” the elf held Jim’s face, looking him in the eyes. “It’s very important and I need to know you won’t tell anyone.” 

“Why can’t people know you have pointy ears?” Jim asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Sportacus chuckled under his breath.

“That’s not the problem. The problem is people wondering  _ why _ I have pointy ears.” Jim just stared at him a bit. “I-I’m an elf.” he said sheepishly, almost scared. The lightbulb clicking in Jim’s mind was visible in his face.

“So  _ that’s _ why you can’t have sugar!” Jim snapped his fingers, eyes not focused on Sport’s face for a bit, then he just looked right at him and grinned. “I won’t tell.” he said with a smile and yanked the beanie off. The elf jumped slightly, but before he could further protest, Jim kissed him sweetly.

“So... you don’t mind?” Sportacus asked, pulling away slightly.

“Well...” Jim rid his grin, kissing up Sport’s jaw and nibbling up his ear while tugging a bit on his hair. A soft long moan cracked out of the blonde and... Was he purring? “Heh, no I don’t mind.” Jim concluded, kissing his forehead.

It just wasn’t fair that Sportacus was telling this asshole something obviously so precious and important to him. Sure the guy was really hot and could be really sweet but he was also really possessive and abusive and gah Robbie wanted to punch something. Preferably if that something were Jim. Robbie knew being all nice and smiles had to be bad for something. Sportacus probably didn’t even realise how dickish his guy was! And now he’s all blushy and purring for the guy. Ugh!

Robbie realised he was pacing around the room talking to himself and stopped. The blue elf wasn’t even in town and was causing him trouble! Sure it was his fault for spying, but  _ oh who cares! _ Why did he even care about that flippity idiot? He should be wishing for this guy to wanna marry him and make him leave town forever! Ha! But why did that thought clutch so hard at Robbie’s heart? Could it be because he loved the man? He did, he knew, but that had never been enough to keep him from what he wanted. Robbie was too good at pushing away his emotions for love to interfere in anything.

Sportacus pushed Jim down on the bed, crawling over him and kissing him on his whole face, obviously very happy. Jim looked a bit awed at the easy affection and caressed Sport’s entire body slowly. Soon enough he was hard again and Sportacus smirked, leaning into Jim’s cock. 

“How are you so loose to get into and so fucking tight to stay in?” Jim asked, out of breath the second Sportacus bottomed out.

“I exercise.” Sportacus grinned before starting to move. The confusion in Jim’s face disappeared into pleasure.

At least Sportacus didn’t do any flips or weird athletic shit while he was having sex. He rode Jim like it was the best thing he’d ever done, mouth hanging slightly agape like he was mesmerized. His eyes were unfocused and Jim smiled at that, pulling him closer and digging his hands in Sportacus’ hair. Then he flipped them and fucked into Sportacus slowly, kissing him.

Robbie turned the screen off. He wanted to bang his head against something until he blacked out, that seemed like too much trouble to go through just because of a stupid sports elf. So he sat down on his chair. No, he needed fresh air. Robbie rubbed his face before getting back up and heading out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in a day? I should get myself pizza too.

Robbie only managed to walk around the billboard before getting too antsy and realising he hadn’t eaten anything in awhile. So he went back home, forcing himself not to turn the screen on or even look in it’s direction until he at least finished making himself food. Popcorn and chocolate made a good combination to calm him down. Maybe he’d order a pizza if he was still hungry. He needed to think of it all as a movie. A porno about some guy named Alex. There. The screen flicked back on and Sportacus was cuddled up against Jim in bed. 

“So this happens to you every month?” Jim asked, playing with Sport’s hair idly.

“I take pills so it happens every month. If I didn’t it would only happen every few months, but it would go on for a lot longer and harder. Like I wouldn’t be able to be around anyone!”

“Oh shit, going through heat sounds like hell.” Jim sighed. “Wait, does this have anything to do with you not wanting people to touch your dick?” Sportacus blushed.

“I just don’t want the fun to be over before it even starts and these days... it would. Any other time is fine.” he shrugged, seemingly embarrassed.

“Good to know. I’ve been wanting to suck you off.” Jim said casually, causing the elf to blush again before yawning. Jim got a remote from the nightstand and turned the lights off. “Night, Alex.” Robbie heard him say, not being able to see anything anymore. Sportacus mumbled something incoherent back.

Robbie sighed as everything went silent. Heat, huh? So that’s why the elf left every month. Now that he could use against the elf. After all, if he went through heat here in Lazytown, certainly the children’s parents would run him out of town! They’d never let him around their kids again, certainly. Thinking about it now... that was probably what he’d been talking about when he’d gotten out of the ship and Robbie couldn’t see anything. Which meant that all he had to do was substitute the pills with something else and wait.

It was a perfect plan for sure, but right then Robbie suddenly felt like going back to the city. Maybe visit his cousin Glanni and go to the movies. Who knew! He might just give that Jim idiot a little visit. Maybe Glanni even knew him. Did he even still live around there? They hadn’t talked in awhile. Robbie looked around for his phone, dialing quickly. He froze before pressing the call button.

Sportacus had asked him to keep the kids safe for the weekend... If something happened... Sure, Robbie wanted the kids to be quiet, but he didn’t dislike them. Hell, he even was quite fond of Pixel and Trixie. He always thought that maybe when they were older, he could befriend them. Truly, he didn’t like children in general very much, but it wasn’t anything personal. And he didn’t actually want them to get hurt. He’d have to wait for the elf to get back before leaving town. It also came to him that it was the middle of the night and Glanni would’ve killed him for interrupting his sleep. Though it was never late enough to call for pizza!

The pizza took forever to get there and when it did, Robbie was already at the end of the movie he chose to watch. Gladly, it was still warm and he payed the skinny blonde boy extra. He remembered when the kid used to be around town in the day, but now that he’s older and works a night shift, Robbie only ever sees him when he orders pizza. He watched the kid leave, Jives he remembered. The green beanie made him ask himself if Sportacus even knew of this kid’s existence.

Life was weird like that. You can go somewhere everyday and never know everything about there. Or you could be with someone every single day and not know them at all. That was a pretty simple explanation of Robbie’s whole life. He grew up with his father and stepmother, but they were always strangers to him. The house he grew up in had always felt foreign too, even though he spent most of the time there.

Robbie grew up in BusyCity with his parents. As a single child with very rich busy parents, he would spend a lot of time with his also rich aunt who had three children: Rikki, Glanni and Penny. His father wanted him to be a businessman and his stepmother always tried making him into a puppet, dressing him and wanting him to be nice and proper. It was awful. The only place that felt like home was his grandmother’s house in the country, but he rarely ever went there. She was the last trueblood fae in the family, wings and all and she accepted Robbie the way he was.

Rikki was his oldest cousin who Robbie rarely saw because he was always working. Glanni, being older than Robbie, helped him get away with a lot of things like his inventions and theatre, but he still couldn’t get away from dance and music lessons or boarding school. That had been hell. Then there was Penny who was a year younger than him and always pressured him into doing things like drinking and going to stupid parties.

That’s precisely why Robbie had been to that sex club before. When Glanni and Penny agreed on things, they’d make Robbie’s life infernal if he didn’t agree as well. He was in his last year of high school and wasn’t even supposed to have gone to that club with his age, but Glanni paid the guards to let them in. The truth was that although watching live sex made Robbie uncomfortable at first, he had a really good time with them and after drinking a bit, he loosened up enough to talk about how he wasn’t a blushing virgin like they insisted.

Sure, he was shy and awkward but he did go on dates and stuff as a teen. Robbie didn’t mind if no one knew about them or if most of the people he dated lived far away and he never maintained a relationship. He never wanted one, to be honest. But tell that to any horny teenager looking for ‘the love of their life’ and they’ll say you’re only saying that because no one wants you. 

At his father’s funeral Robbie had felt strangely at peace with his death. He wasn’t happy nor sad for the man’s death. It was like watching a stranger die on television. Yes, he felt bad for his death, but...it was so meaningless. He did cry, thank the Gods for theatre, but only so his step mother wouldn’t be sadder. She’d always treated him like a son and he pitied her, still he didn’t accept the offer to live with her and instead took his part of the inheritance and left to Lazytown. It was the closest town to where his grandmother had lived and he knew it was quiet there.

Remembering it all was at the same time melancholic as it was enjoyable. Robbie had survived it all learning a lot in the process and managed to find a home and was perfect for his inventions and lifestyle. That was... until a certain sports elf made everything noisy and terrible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a bad rep, Robbie calls Glanni, Ziggy gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me making actual chapter summaries! i should congratulate myself wow.

Robbie woke up startled by yelling children. There was still a few slices of pizza in the box and he rubbed his eyes trying to will the headache not to worsen. He glanced at his screen before getting up to see what those loud kids were up to. The screen showed Jim sleeping alone in his bed, but Robbie was still too asleep to process it. He looked outside to see that Stingy was yelling at Trixie, who was up on a tree with his piggy bank. Robbie laughed, the girl had style.

The villain stretched out yawning before getting himself some coffee. Now more awake, he took the fly’s remote and looked around for the elf. Jim was dead to the world it seemed and Sportacus was nowhere in the apartment. Robbie would never in this world imagine him to be a bailer and he figured he was right since some of his clothing was still scattered around the living room along his backpack. Oh, there was a note on the table.

_ Good morning Jim, if you wake up before I get back you can find me at the gym. Also I ate all your apples. xoxo -Alex _

At least he didn’t joke about being at the gym to Jim. Ha! Robbie facepalmed himself for even thinking of such a lousy joke. Not being able to find another way out of the apartment, Robbie flew his fly through the air duct, easily getting out into the hall. He assumed it’d be much easier to take the normal path to the gym than it would be to look for it through the vents. Though he did take the stairs instead of the elevator, being easier for a fly.

The gym was on the first floor, along with a pool and game room. Rich people these days... Back in his day people payed for antiques and real wood. Now people pay for leisure. It’s definitely an upgrade in his perspective. He had to wait for someone to get in or out of the gym so he could slip through the door, but it didn’t take long and he immediately saw the elf he’d been looking for. Fuck.

Sportacus was lifting weights quietly in a corner wearing only the jean shorts and beanie from the night before. There was sunlight coming through the glass wall he was close to and it made the sweat on his body glisten. It was an unworldly sight seeing the strain of his muscles in the morning sun and seeing all that skin in golden light. Then Sportacus put the weight down and went outside to the pool area, taking his shorts off to reveal a blue speedo. 

He dove into the empty pool so fluidly that the water didn’t even splash. Everything he did seemed so effortless and easy. The very few people in the gym looked at him weird for not taking his beanie off, but he didn’t seem to notice. Robbie wondered how they could even pay attention to that detail with such a godly sight in front of them. After some quick laps, he got out, taking the beanie off for a moment to ring it and shake his head a bit before putting it back on. 

Sportacus got a bottle of water from the fridge by the pool and drank it quickly. Two women walked over to him then, giggling to each other. They’d been watching him for quite some time.

“Hi!” one of them stepped over to say. “Are you... Alex?” she asked shyly, blushing.

“Hello! Yes, I am.” he grinned happily like he always did. “Do I know you?” he tilted his head a bit, suddenly letting worry cloud his eyes a bit.

“No! No... uhm-” the girl quickly stuttered before her friend interrupted.

“We were at your show last night.” she blurted out, going a matching shade of red.

“Oh! Did you guys like it?” he asked smiling again, though the pink in his cheeks gave away the slight embarrassment.

“Yeah, you were amazing.” they said in unison, giggling still. “We were hoping you’d give us an autograph?” one of them asked.

“Yes, sure! Let me dry my hands.” he walked over to a blue towel that Robbie hadn’t noticed before on the chair with his clothes. One of the girls left to get a pen and paper.

“You don’t live here, do you?” the girl that stayed asked. “I mean I think I would’ve seen you around before.”

“Ah, no. I don’t live here. I-”

“Alex!” Jim called suddenly. “Mornin’, baby.” he kissed Sportacus’ cheek, which turned into an absurd shade of red. Jim winked to the girl and left for the sauna. Said girl scoffed.

“You’re dating Jim?” she asked sourly after he left.

“Well, we do go on dates, yes.” there was concern in his face. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Well...” she seemed to be studying his face. “Look, you look like a really sweet guy and Jim is... well he isn’t.” she gave him a pitiful smile.

“I don’t unders-” Sportacus began, but the other girl came back.

“Here, I found a pen. Sorry it look so long...” the girl handed him a notebook and a pen. He signed it quickly. “Thanks, Alex!” she smiled and they walked away, leaving behind a confused sports elf.

The guy was such an asshole that he had a reputation. Robbie was suddenly worried for the elf as he dialed his cousin’s number again, actually calling this time. It rang a bit, but he picked up.

“Whoever this is you’re not supposed to have this number.” Glanni’s voice was clear as day and Robbie managed to quickly say something before the other hung up.

“Glanni don’t hang up!” he yelled a bit in slight panic before continuing. “It’s Robbie, I changed my number.”

“Robbie! It’s been quite a while. What have you been up to all these years?” there was an audible smile in his voice and Robbie let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“I’ve just been... inventing things. Not much really. What about you? Still in Busy City?”

“Yeah, I’m still here doing what I do best.”

“Selling crap to people who don’t need it?”

“My dear cousin! How could you say such a thing about your favorite cousin?” he dramatized and Robbie laughed. “So, why the call? You okay?”

“I’m fine, just... I guess I’m a bit bored out here. Thought I might spend a couple of days in the city and I was hoping to see you.”

“That’s great! When are you coming? Do you have a place to stay?” the question were a bit of a bombard to Robbie, who didn’t expect so much acceptance after disappearing for so long.

“I was thinking I’d go during the week? Or maybe sunday? I-I hadn’t really planned it through, I mean... I was thinking maybe staying at a hotel? I don’t kno-”

“What? That’s absurd! You’re staying at my place, it’s settled! Just decide when you’re coming and give me a call to have everything set up for you. It’ll be great having you here!”

“Are you sure? I’m not-”

“Oh, shut it Robbie. Of course I’m sure. I wish you’d’ve called years ago. I miss my favorite cousin and don’t say I didn’t try to get to you because I did. Or did you not get christmas and birthday presents for me all these years?”

“I’ve been getting them...” Robbie mumbled.

“Good. Then don’t be so shy. Now I gotta go, but call me to say when you’re coming. Bye!” Glanni hung up before Robbie could answer him.

Robbie got so caught up in what Glanni was saying he’d forgotten about Jim, but as soon as he saw only strangers by the pool he panicked, grabbing the remote quickly and flying back up the stairs. Shit he couldn’t remember what floor it was. Frankly he didn’t even know if they’d gotten back upstairs, but if he lost Sportacus he’d never get the fly back to lazytown on his own. Luckily, just as he was going through a floor, they scrambled out of the elevator, limbs tangled like the night before. 

Sure, he’d’ve watched Jim go down on Sportacus in the middle of the hall where anyone could just show up and catch them, but unfortunately, Robbie heard one of the children screaming for help and went to go take a look of what was happening. Ziggy was stuck in the treehouse which was missing it’s ladder.  _ Oh fuck me. _ Robbie thought, remembering he’d promised the sports elf he’d keep the kids safe. Up the hatch he went.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie helps Ziggy, has a discussion with Stephanie. Sportacus goes back to where the airship is and goes fishing with Ithro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got myself that pizza i'd been promising myself.

It was obvious to Robbie where the ladder had gone to. There was only three people in town who’d take a ladder from being used: Trixie, who’d do it as a prank, but she seemed to realise Ziggy was too young and rarely pranked him; Robbie, who’d do it as a part of some plan, but that obviously wasn’t the case; and Stingy, who’d see the ladder as his and take it without much thought. So Robbie went straight to the yellow clad boy.

“Excuse me.” Robbie cleared his throat, tapping Stingy on the shoulder. “Is that ladder yours?”

“What? Of course it’s  _ mine _ .” The boy answered with a roll of eyes.

“Does it have your name on it?”

“Well...no.”

“Were you the one that bought it?”

“No...”

“Were you the one that  _ made _ it?”

“No.” Stingy looked to the ground, guilty.

“Then for Gods’ sake put it back at the treehouse before Ziggy throws himself out the window.” Robbie finished, earning a grunt, but managing to convince the kid to do as he said. “Ziggy! Get down from there!” Robbie shouted up at the tree, walking away. Just as the blonde child got down, Stingy took the ladder again and Robbie facepalmed himself. 

“Robbie Rotten!” an accusing voice shouted at him. “What are  _ you _ up to?” Stephanie crossed her arms, standing in front of him.

“What? Why do I have to be up to something?” Robbie felt offended to say the least.

“Because you’re always causing trouble!” she yelled.

“So’s Pigtails and I don’t see you complaining about her.” he snapped back.

“Well, she’s my friend, but you wouldn’t know that since you don’t have any.” Ouch, that hurt. Robbie chuckled darkly.

“Like that means anything. Friends will leave you behind at any better opportunity, Pinky. You should be one to know, I mean... You did leave behind friends from your old town, right? I bet you don’t even remember their names.” He glared at her, watching her eyes go wide with his words until they began watering. “Yeah, thought so.” he added when she didn’t answer. Robbie went home, emotionally exhausted.

It had been a good idea to land the fly in Sportacus’ backpack because when Robbie picked up the remote to fly out, Sportacus wasn’t in the apartment anymore, but snoring lightly on the bus. Robbie relax into that adorable image, letting the previous stress seap into the comfort of his chair. Oh if the circumstances were different and the elf wasn’t such a bother... Then maybe Robbie could delve into whatever it was he felt for the blue menace.

Sportacus opened his eyes when the bus came to a halt and looked around, getting up and slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He yawned and got down from the bus before getting a carrot from his backpack. It irritated Robbie to watch him so calmly walk down the sidewalk not doing any flips or what not. Why wasn’t he like that in lazytown? Damn him. At least after he finished him  carrot and put the backpack on fully his walk became a jog and then a run.

The airship was parked at the end of a small road lined with houses that looked a bit more like cabins than anything else. There were also many trees in contrast with the big city, as if the minute you turned into that road, we were somewhere else entirely. As he walked quietly down that small road, the houses seemed empty, maybe even abandoned and it gave Robbie chills to hear the wind sweeping through the many trees. Though, he noticed, some of the houses had well kept gardens in the front, showing there were actually people living there. 

The last house looked the most run down, and it was made distinct by a concrete garage. While everything else was made of bare logs, the garage stood out like a sore thumb and in it Robbie saw a man working on a wooden ship. Sportacus’ airship was parked right next to the garage and as soon as he got closer, the man in it turned to greet him. Robbie was shocked to see how similar they looked.

“Sportacus! You’re back, good. I was just finishing up here...” his accent was much stronger than Sportacus’. He cleaned his hands on a rag.

“Íþróttaálfurinn! I’m going to change.” Sportacus jumped onto his ship “Can we go fishing after?” he called from inside.

“It’s a bit early, nei?” the other called back, but Sportacus didn’t answer.

Sportacus changed into an undershirt and his regular blue pants, keeping his feet bare. He also removed his beanie, throwing it into a hole that opened in the wall along with his other used clothing. It seemed to relieve him to be able to swipe his hands through his hair freely and he jumped out of the ship walking on his hands into the garage. His ears were easy to spot, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all and Robbie noticed Sportacus’ lookalike also had them. 

“Litli bróðir, help me finish up so we can go fishing.” the man said and Robbie began to search his lair for something to translate what they were saying, though that sounded a lot like ‘little brother’.

“Já, Íþrótt!” Sportacus answered and got to his feet. “What can I do to help?” at least they were still mostly talking in english.

Ithro, as Robbie heard, just pointed at some things and continued to speak in whatever language that was. Robbie couldn’t find anything to translate, but he did manage to write down what the older man had called Sportacus. If he knew what language it was, he could just look up in a dictionary, but he was pretty sure if it were elven he’d have to go through hell to find a dictionary.

The elves worked around the garage while Robbie put food items in his microwave to make cake. Sportacus mostly helped lift things or carry things around while Ithro sanded some pieces of wood. The older elf wore brown cargo shorts and a loose orange t shirt. His hair was much shorter than Sportacus’ and his ears were easy to spot. He clapped his hands clean of sawdust, getting up from where he’d been sitting the entire time.

“Now can we go fishing?” Sportacus did a flip on the sidewalk then stretched while he waited for Ithro, who laughed at the younger one’s anxiousness.

“Still a bit early, but já.” Ithro answered easily, grabbing two fishing poles from the wall and throwing one to Sportacus.

They chatted in both english and their native tongue, mixing up the languages too much for Robbie to catch anything. He realised, as he ate cake, that the fishing poles were handmade, engraved with delicate details along the wood. They were different too, Sportacus’ had rings carved into it and more geometrical patterns while Ithro’s had leaves and...faces? Robbie couldn’t tell, but the lines were obviously more fluid and less symmetric. Had Ithro made them? By the little Robbie had seen him work with wood, he’d assume so.

“Any news on pabbi?” Sportacus asked after a long stretch of silence where they were sitting on the grass along the lake, waiting for the fish to bite.

“He is well! Not very happy of your absence, you know how he is...” Ithro trailed off.

“He still doesn’t want to talk to me?” Sportacus asked in a quiet voice.

“Don’t worry, he will come around. He asks about you sometimes.” 

“I guess that is better than acting like I don’t exist... What does he ask?” Sportacus pulled hard on the pole, yanking the line out of the water with a fish.

“How you are and when you’re going home.” Ithro also pulled a fish, slapping it dead and biting into it.

“It’s not fair that he wants me to go home.” Sportacus kicked a patch of grass away and also killed his fish and bit into it. “What did you say?”

“That you are well and do not wish to go home.” Ithro said, mouth full.

There was long silence while they ate. Robbie was now almost sure that they were brothers, knowing pabbi meant father because Sportacus had asked about the children’s fathers once and used the word. It astounded him how little he knew about the elf, like where had he come from? Had he more siblings? Why had he left his home? Why didn’t his father speak to him? Robbie began to wonder if Sportacus had done something terrible for his own father to stop talking to him. Robbie stared at the screen. How the fuck did they just eat raw fish like that? Ew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the icelandic is wrong, please correct me. i used google translate and as someone that speaks two languages, i know it's untrustworthy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elf brother bonding, Robbie interacting with the kids, Sportacus jerking off, more brother bonding and... lore? eh.

After eating, they exercised together, ending it in a tousle. It was quite a sight watching them fight, both panting and sweaty letting the grass and dirt stain their clothes. No doubt they were both outrageously good looking like that. It just wasn’t fair, Robbie thought. Ithro won the fight by giving his brother a headlock until it was obvious Sportacus couldn’t do anything about it and they rolled onto the grass next to each other laughing.

“I’m not very good at fighting.” Sportacus said between laughs.

“I’m not very good at baseball or soccer. It’s okay.” Ithro panted a bit, laughing as well.

“You would be if you practiced.”

“Same to you, brother.” Ithro got up, doing a one hand stand and Sportacus followed getting up in a jump and finishing with a flip. “We should go out to the city you get you more suppressants.”

“Yes, but I’m going to need to change again.” Sportacus looked himself down, clothes completely filthy.

“Me too!” Ithro barked a laugh and ran home. Sportacus jumped into his ship.

“Hall!” he shouted to the ship and part of the wall opened to reveal the small hallway where his bathroom was.

“Help!!” a child’s voice screamed into Robbie’s lair, making him jump. Gods, these kids would give him a heart attack someday. Robbie screamed alone in his lair as he got up so go see what the hell was going on.

The scream had come from Stingy, but upon closer inspection, it seemed that Pixel was also in trouble with him. The both of them were stuck inside a hole on the ground that Robbie didn’t remember digging. That mystery was solved by looking to the side to find a laughing Trixie. Robbie laughed, a bit proud of the imp and went up the hatch to solve the problem before anyone got hurt. Not that it was easy to get hurt from inside a hole, but slight panic arose in Robbie when he saw Ziggy pole jumping “to the rescue”.

Robbie ran to catch him before he hit the ground face first, but realising he’d never get there in time, he pushed a nearby wagon as hard as he could and gladly, Ziggy landed in it. Robbie let out a breath of relief, but frowned in anger. Why were kids like this? He helped Stingy and Pixel climb out of the hole. Stingy gave him a leaf from the ground as a “token of gratitude” and Pixel offered to help him if he needed anything.

“Not that I don’t enjoy your pranks, but could you wait until that ridiculous blue elf is back?” Robbie said to Trixie, annoyed by everything.

“I thought you didn’t want him back.” she teased, and suddenly Robbie felt the air being knocked out of him.

“You’re right, I don’t.” he managed, turning to call Pixel before she could say anything else. “Pixel! Actually, I could use your help.”

“You can? What do you need?” Pixel walked back to where Robbie was, legitimately interested in what Robbie wanted.

“Do you have a way to figure out what language something is in? I’m no good with internet.” Robbie asked casually.

“Oh, sure! Google can do that for you easy! I can do it from my wrist.” Pixel asked him to spell the word and he did. “That’s icelandic and it means little brother. Anything else you want Robbie?” Pixel asked kindly.

“No, thanks kid.” Robbie pat him on the back and looked around before walking back to his lair. The lack of a certain pink haired girl was strangely nice and Robbie thought for a second that maybe it was her he should be trying to run out of town.

The children had startled him so much that he’d left the fly in mid air outside Sportacus’ ship. It was pure luck that the elven brothers hadn’t left yet, Robbie realised and thanked his fae blood for the extra luck. His clumsiness usually cut the luck, but it was still useful sometimes. Robbie grabbed the remote, plopping down on his orange chair and leading the bug to where Sportacus was drying off his hair, butt naked in his bathroom.

Robbie’s interest peaked when Sportacus looked himself in the mirror and bit his lip, seeing his own arousal. The elf let the towel fall to his neck and balled his hands, sighing. He cussed under his breath and slid a hand down his own abdomen, ending with a hand around his shaft. Instantly his knees buckled a bit and he moaned, grabbing onto the sink for support. He bit his lip hard, whimpering as he moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft, obviously sensitive.

In his orange chair, Robbie watched intently, paying attention to every shiver of pleasure that rippled Sportacus’ skin and trying to imagine how sensitive the man really was to be feeling so much with so little. He barely noticed his own hand palming through his pants, but Gods did Sportacus look good all shaky like that, hickeys scattered on his hip bones and thighs.

The elf’s moans began slipping from his lips as his hand pumped faster and he bit his knuckles, eyes fluttering shut. Though too soon his hand left his mouth and went around his neck, but before he squeezed, he opened his eyes a bit, biting his lip again before letting his hand fall back to the sink. A few more pumps and he came in his hand. He was panting slightly and took a second before standing straight up and cleaning up. He stared in the mirror and washed his face.

“Why did you have to think of him?” Sportacus asked his reflection in a tone that sounded too serious in his voice. “Why couldn’t you just think of Jim or Sam or Jay or Roy or...just choke yourself until you couldn’t think?” his voice cracked and he looked down at the sink, letting his knuckles go white against it. He closed his eyes, taking long breaths before looking back at the mirror and washing his face again.

Sportacus got dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt that seemed to bit a little too small, showing the outline of his muscles. He put on his usual blue hat to hide his ears and his regular blue boots before flipping out of the ship. After checking the garage for his brother, he went into the house without knocking and saw a bowl of fruit on the table. He grinned and picked up a big green apple. To be honest, he looked like a kid finding candy.

Ithro came out of his bathroom soon after to find Sportacus doing pushups, apple already gone. He was wearing the same brown shorts, but a different orange and brown shirt and boots. He was also wearing a hat, Robbie noticed, with a 9 on it. Suddenly the clockwork ticked in Robbie’s mind. This was the hero everyone talked about when he went to Lazytown, years before Sportacus appeared.

The brothers took the bus into a shabby part of town where they went through alleys to find a narrow street of merchants. The market seemed to be very well hidden and Robbie realised the things they were selling weren’t things you could find just anywhere. The few people there were wearing hats or long capes and Robbie noticed the familiar glow of wings coming from some people’s large robes. There we also people who wore hoods, not being able to do much with their lack of human appearance. 

Suddenly a smaller woman was knocked down by a large man who passed her and her coat slipped from her shoulders, causing her wings to show. A much larger, older woman with a terribly wrinkled face pulled the small fae up roughly, shoving her into a corner to hide her wings. She quickly put the coat back on snugly tying it around her waist.

“You let those wings show again and I’ll cut them off for dust!” she woman growled and it made anger boil in Robbie. 

Sportacus noticed as well, but his brother held him, knowing better than to cause a scene. Ithro seemed to feel bad as well and bought three bottles of cream from a much nicer looking stand. He offered one to Sportacus and one to the girl, who seemed surprised with the gesture. They smiled at her, making her more comfortable and she took the bottle, hesitantly.

“Th-thank you.” she stuttered in a heavy accent.

“You’re welcome. I’m Iþróttaálfurinn and this is my brother Sportacus. Is this your first time here?”

“I-I’m Bree. And yes, I...didn’t expect people here to be so...rude. Glad it’s not everyone.” she raised the bottle to them before gulping it down. “Oh, I haven’t had cream in so long.” she hummed, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

“Me neither.” Sportacus agreed, looking giddy as he drank. “I haven’t come here in a long time and I usually just buy what I need and leave.”

“This place used to be much more friendly...” Ithro added. “Now I have no desire to stay.” he made a sour face. “Do you want help to find anything?” he offered her.

“I was told they sell crystal bluebells here...but I haven’t seen any flowers! I’m not used to being down here on the ground and I can’t see much past the people.” she seemed very frustrated.

“Flowers? There is a shop past the market that way. There are shiny rocks in the ground in front of the door, you will see.” Ithro explained. “Do you want us to take you?” he added when she looked hesitantly at the woman who’d threatened her.

“If it’s not any trouble...”

“Not at all!” Sportacus chirped, grabbing her hand and walking in the direction Ithro pointed. “If I may ask, where are you from?” they walked between the crowd.

“Ireland. And you, lads?” she seemed surprised at how easily they accepted to help her and let Sportacus guide her, holding firmly onto his arm.

“I have friends in Ireland!” Ithro answered, taking her other arm. “We are from Iceland.”

“Have you come to stay? America has many great things.” Sportacus smiled.

“You’re elves, yes?” they nodded. “For fairies like me it’s very hard to blend in around here... I’ve only come to visit a friend.” she explained.

“Well, here we are.” Ithro smiled, gesturing to the shiny rocks on the ground.

“Thank you fellas very much. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” she stood in front of them, waiting.

“Don’t worry, there’s no nee-” Sportacus was cut off by his brother.

“Bree, would you meet me again?” Ithro stuttered only a tad and Sportacus’ eyes went wide at his brother. She seemed amused, but nodded, smiling. “How can I find you?” he asked anxiously and Sportacus seemed to be in shock, Robbie realised.

“By phone?” she laughed, going through a purse Robbie hadn’t noticed before and taking out a pen. She held his hand and scribbled a number on it. She smiled at Ithro, nodding goodbye to the both of them before entering the shop.

“Brother, I hadn’t realised!” Sportacus said, maybe too soon and Ithro chuckled.

“I haven’t done that since...Amý.” he smiled, face flustered. “Come, let’s buy our things.”

Sportacus pat him hard on the back, going back into the crowd after Ithro. Robbie dozed off a bit as they stopped at almost every stand just to looks at everything. In his orange chair, he could hear fragments of what they were saying, not sleeping entirely. He decided to land the fly snuggly in Sportacus’ hat, worrying he’d truly fall asleep and lose them. It wasn’t long before he was snoring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie has bad dreams and calls Glanni back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking longer to post, but I'm working on multiple projects right now and life is kinda pulling my feet to a lot of stuff too. <3

Robbie’s sleep was filled with strange dreams and he tossed and turned in his chair. The dreams were abstract and suddenly he was watching Sportacus be pinned against the wall by Jim, being held by the neck. He was smiling as Jim squeezed and punched his stomach. Blood began to run from the elf’s mouth, but he was still smiling softly, maybe even pitifully. Jim continued to hit him, but was also crying, bawling his eyes out. Robbie couldn’t do a thing. It was like he didn’t really exist, wasn’t really there, he could only see. 

“Why couldn’t you just love me?” Jim cracked between sobs. The grip around Sportacus’ throat tightened even more and the elf reached to dry Jim’s tears in a struggle.

“I tried, I’m sorry. I wish I did...” he said softly, as if they were just talking, as if there wasn’t dark blood pouring from his lips nor was there a hand around his throat. “Please don’t let go.” the elf cracked out, seeming out of breath. His eyes fluttered shut and his hand fell limp to his side.

“But you don’t love me...” Jim whispered ever softly, letting go and disappearing into the wind in ash.

Then Sportacus was just laying in a green field, sleeping. The blood was gone, but there was a harsh bruise on his neck. It was snowing ever so lightly, not enough to whiten the grass and Sportacus seemed so peaceful, but it didn’t last as he turned to his side and began to cry like there was nothing in the entire world that could make him smile.

Robbie woke up crying as well and there was a tight feeling in his chest. For a moment, he couldn’t even remember what Sportacus’ smile looked like and it filled him with dread. He could hear his heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears and he finally opened his eyes. His throat hurt from the sudden restraint in crying and Robbie felt sick. His clothes were sticky in sweat and even his hair was messily stuck to his forehead. 

Taking a quick look at the screen told him the elven brothers were on the bus home and he sighed in relief, seeing the both chatting quietly. Robbie got up slowly, his body aching and popping everywhere. He went straight to his bathroom to take a shower. Actually, maybe a nice long bubble bath was in order. There he could relax and think.

The lanky man shed his clothing, as the tub filled. Opening the cabinet, he pondered between the many bottles and boxes inside. Bath bombs? Liquid soap? Bath salts? To hell with it, he was just gonna get a random bath bomb, it being a blue one called “shoot for the stars” which caught his attention. Okay, so maybe it was also the first one he saw, but whatever. The bathroom was already steamy from the hot water, and noticing the tub was full, he turned the water off.

Just getting into the water and feeling the heat embrace him made him feel so much better and he laid down comfortably. Then slowly, he let the bomb in too, feeling the fizz against his skin. As the strong smell of toffee filled the bathroom and the water turned blue, Robbie closed his eyes, letting his head drop against the tub. Gods this was great. Now he could think, letting all that terribleness from the dream leave him.

Robbie’d been spying on Sportacus for less than two days, but already it had played off. Now he knew the elf was from Iceland, he had an older brother in BusyCity, had troubles with his father and took heat suppressants. He also seemed to be in some kind of abusive relationship with that Jim guy, he performed sex on stage, and it seemed he had internal conflicts with whom he loved, by what Robbie saw anyways. Sure, a lot of this he could use to run the guy out of town, but... what would happen to Sportacus then?

Would he go back to Iceland? What would his father do? Robbie didn’t know what happened between them to even theorize. Would he go live with his brother? He seemed so happy there...but if he lived in BusyCity, would he continue his relationship with Jim? It seemed likely and Robbie dipped his head underwater, trying to wash the thought away. Then again, if the sports elf stayed here Robbie would never be in peace. Suddenly the previous conversation he had with Stephanie came to him.

Would Sportacus remember the kids after he left? Would he miss the children he called friends? Did he leave old friends behind in Iceland? Did he miss them? Did he still speak to them through mail, or send them presents on their birthdays? Robbie didn’t think the elf had gotten anything on his birthday beside what the kids gave him... Was the only person he had out of LazyTown his brother? And finally, would Sportacus remember Robbie if he left?

Robbie wouldn’t cry over this. He wouldn’t, not ever. Couldn’t. But hell, did he want to. The idea of being away from it all for a few days felt even better now that he’d let the matter get to his heart. He stayed a bit longer in the bath, letting his thoughts wander, he’d call Glanni when he got out.

Opening his eyes and seeing all that blue sparked a bit of lust in him, reminding him of a certain ass clad in the same color. Robbie could admit to himself that, fine, the flips and shit were annoying on a daily basis, but he wouldn’t mind a little show of it. After everything he’d seen the elf do it wasn’t all that hard to imagine him strip teasing that blue uniform away, maybe he’d do it tortuously slow. Yeah, Robbie could see it.

He grabbed his hard cock underwater, pulling it slowly as he imagined the show Sportacus would put on for him, just for him. By now every single curve of the elf’s body was engraved into Robbie’s memory and he studied it in his mind when all the clothing had gone. Sportacus could easily pin Robbie against the wall and drop to his knees and Robbie imagined grabbing at his blonde curls while he went down on him. He grunted as he came in the tub. Stupid elf.

Robbie didn’t spend much longer in the bath, deciding it was best to let the water drain before taking an actual shower to wash himself. Now if felt like the bathroom was too warm and he felt sweaty even in the water. A cold shower would be very nice. Though he did feel more relaxed than he’d been in a long time, the dream completely forgotten. He threw a robe on and looked in the mirror, snapping his fingers to put his hair and makeup in place. He got his phone.

“Glanni?” 

“Robbie! You decided when you comin’ over yet?”

“Lunch tomorrow?” Robbie bit his lip, anxious. By then the elf would be back in LazyTown.

“Sure! You drivin’?” Glanni asked, voice thinkative.

“Yes, not a lot of ways out of here.” Robbie added.

“Still know the way home? I can get you a cab if you want.” there seemed to be a strange hesitation in Glanni’s voice and if Robbie didn’t know his cousin, he’d call it worry.

“It’s a long time, but I don’t think I’ve forgotten the way to your house, no.” it bothered him a bit when Glanni called it  _ their _ house, as if they were brother and had gone through the same things, but they hadn’t. “Besides,” Robbie smiled at the thought. “I haven’t ridden my bike in a while.” Glanni chuckled.

“Shame that. Got no one to show ‘er off to over there?” he didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Yeah, okay- I- I gotta go.” there was someone angrily yelling in the background, but Robbie couldn’t make it out. “See you tomorrow, cousin.”

“See you-” the line went dead. 

It had been a while since Robbie’s anxiety had been made up of excitement instead of whatever else, but it still made him nervous. He looked around some boxes, getting a miniature of his bike out. How did he ever let her be forgotten under a pile of junk he’d never know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie fixes his bike and interacts with Trixie.

With his bike in full size, Robbie watched the sports elves as he tuned her. He was in Ithro’s house helping him look for a phone. To be honest, they were just making a mess. It was amusing to watch them completely unbothered by the weight of things, just moving and  _ tossing _ furniture around. Robbie chuckled to himself, enjoying the feel of his bike again.

One of the rare times Robbie remembers involving Rikki in one of their adolescent troublemaking was the time Glanni dressed up as him to sell Robbie’s inventions after Penny “glamoured” them, as she’d say. Of course Robbie didn’t know why his unfinished inventions were disappearing and he could barely recognise them after Penny put her hands on them. Rikki found out pretty quickly, giving all the “customers” their money back and scolding Glanni for tricking people into buying things. It didn’t work much since Glanni still does exactly that in his life. Though one of the best things in Robbie’s life came out of all of that.

Rikki had given all Robbie’s things back to him, looking very apologetic in behalf of Glanni and along with all of what was now junk, thanks to Penny, came an old run down motorcycle. Robbie was reluctant to take it at first, but after Rikki explaining that he had no way to know what had been sold by Glanni and what hadn’t, he had bought it “back” anyways and that it would be fine for Robbie to keep it for parts, he’d said before adding: “Maybe you could even fix it.”

That had also been the last time Rikki spent any time with them, having finished college and moving away. Robbie spent that entire summer trying to fix the bike between dance and piano classes, wanting badly to have it ready for his first year of high school. He didn’t finish until the next year, but he tried and in the meantime he rode her lots, crashing into things because the breaks weren’t set, or having her break apart under him. When she was finally perfect he even participated in a few races.

Rotten. They’d collectively named her Rotten, short for “You think you’re gonna win with that  _ rotten piece of junk _ ?”, which is what people would say in every race he entered that year. He’d snicker and win every time. Eventually he got enough cash to paint her without his parents ever knowing, but the name stuck and he became known for it. So he wrote her name on the side in bright purple letters. And after his father died and he wanted to start clean, he changed his name from Hann to Rotten.

Now there she was, the original Rotten, under his hands again. Smooth metal, now all clean and looking new again, he smiled and turned the ignition. She gave a deep rumble and he felt antsy to take her outside. Robbie hadn’t smiled that wide in years and his face hurt, but he didn’t really care and cleaned his hands before checking to see if the kids had gone home for dinner yet.

Seeing lazytown in the light of dusk was stunning really and Robbie could easily say it’s his favorite time of the day. It was quite and he didn’t even bother checking on his little spy, too enthusiastic to remember. Though if he had, he’d see that Sportacus was teaching Ithro how to actually use a phone for more than calling and that the house looked like a hurricane had gone through it, but they didn’t seem to notice.

Outside the air was chilly and Robbie liked the way it bit at his skin. It wasn’t cold enough to need a jacket, but he’d be comfortable in one either way. Living on the outskirt of town had its perks: he could walk the bike a bit farther out so it wouldn’t get anyone’s attention. 

Robbie got lost with the wind on his face, the rumble between his legs, the feel of rubber on his hands. He had no idea how much he needed this, but damn did he. She was still working like a charm and riding her felt as natural as breathing. Robbie was relieved at that, not realised he’d been scared of forgetting how to ride.

It was already dark when he stopped after two laps around the town. He spun her around some, testing her tracks and fell when she finally stopped. The weight of her hurt, but Robbie couldn’t help but laugh as he got them both back up. He hadn’t laughed that honestly in so long and he felt so good looking up at the stars. A bit of self consciousness made his laughter die down to a quiet chuckle, but still it was nice. He leaned against the billboard and observed the sky.

“That was awesome.” a quiet voice came from above, startling Robbie. “Can you teach me how to ride her?” he looked up to find Trixie on top of the billboard.

“...maybe. What are you doing up there?” Robbie asked calmly, looking back at the sky.

“My mum.” Trixie said simply, but Robbie knew that meant she was either drunk or had brought a boyfriend from the city.

“Wanna talk about it?” Robbie asked with a sigh. 

“Do you have food?” Trixie asked after some time.

“Pizza?” Robbie looked up now, gesturing for her to get down. She smiled bright enough not to need an answer.

Robbie shrinked the bike again and ordered pizza. Trixie sat on the second floor, swinging her legs and staring at the floor. Robbie covered the screen which the fly’s recordings were showing with a sheet, quickly putting a flower on top to look like decoration. When he looked back at Trixie to make sure he’d gotten away with it he frowned. She wouldn’t have noticed if a three headed pig came flying through the pipes. He stared at her a bit, not knowing what to say.

“Why did you stop babysitting me?” Trixie asked suddenly and it took Robbie by surprise.

“Well... I think the question is why I  _ started _ babysitting you. I hate children.” he made a face and she smiled. That was better. “When your mom asked me to watch you the first time she said she’d be back in an hour and left me with you for three days. You’re a good kid, but still a kid. The second time a watched you it was because she implored me and brought me cake.” he thought about it. “Actually, I refused then and she tricked me into thinking she was going to the bathroom and leaving me with you.” he shook his head dramatically. “Then she took you to the city that year and I guess you were old enough to stay home alone for a few hours so...” realization hit him like bricks that he didn’t once ask himself if she was okay in the hands of that crazy woman. Trixie was quiet again and Robbie sat next to her, swinging his legs as well. “Alcohol or boyfriend?” he asked quietly.

“Both...” she answered and sniffled. “I just don’t get why-” her voice cracked and she sniffled again. “Why she does this.” 

“Your mom’s trying her best, Bee.” he put an arm around her, hugging her to his side. He knew she didn’t want to cry in front of him, but he wanted to make sure she knew it was okay if she did.

“But she’s the worst!” Trixie sobbed now and Robbie thought it’d be best to just let her cry. It took a while, but eventually she stopped and wiped her face on her sleeve. “You called me Bee.” she pointed out softly.

“It was your nickname before you went to the city. Bee for Beatrice, remember? When I moved here you were learning to read and came up to me saying that.” he smiled fondly at her.

“I don’t remember.” she snickered. “That must’ve been funny.” there was a knock on the hatch. Pizza.

Robbie tipped Jives and took the pizza into the lair. Trixie almost knocked him and the pizza down, running towards him and tripping on her laces. Robbie consequentially laughed so hard that he tripped over his own feet and fell down as well. Thankfully the box of pizza flew across the floor, still shut. The both of them laughed while trying to get up.

Pizza was warm and Robbie tried not to stare as Trixie ate half of it before his second slice. The girl must’ve been starving. Robbie should’ve known. Maybe he should’ve ordered two... Why didn’t he think of that before? His thoughts were interrupted by a burp.

“Robbie, thanks.” Trixie drank the soda Robbie gave her.

“You can some eat here whenever you don’t have food at home, Bee... No need to thank me.” he pointed out.

“I usually get food from Sportacus, but he when he leaves...” she went silent.

“You stay three days without food every month?” Robbie’s eyes went wide and her shy nod. “Why didn’t you ever ask me to help you?” Robbie practically shrieked.

“Thought you’d be busy.” she shrugged.

“Well, next time ask me, okay? Gods...” he held his head.

“Can I...stay over?” she asked anxiously.

“Sure.” he sighed, knowing she was probably going to pass the rest of the night outside if he hadn’t brought her inside. “C’mon.” he walked her to another part or the lair where there was a door to an actual room. He let the bed up for her and she jumped on it before he could ask if she wanted a change of clothes or a shower. Robbie held back from scolding and tucked her in. “You good?” he asked.

“Thanks...Robbie...” she murmured, already dozing off.

Robbie went back to his chair and glanced at the covered screen. He took a peek under the cloth to check on it’s safety and okay, maybe he wanted to see how Sportanerd was doing too. Half the screen was covered by the elf’s hat, but he could see the interior of the airship, and turning up the sound a bit he could hear the elf snoring softly. Robbie smiles, leaving the fly there and plopping on his chair. He was quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this at least once a month. Sorry for the wait!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus gets back to Lazytown and Robbie leaves to visit Glanni.

When Robbie woke up it was almost noon and he jerked when he saw the time. He had to be in BusyCity in an hour. That made him jump up from his chair and stumble quickly into the bathroom. He showered and changed before quickly packing his luggage and shrinking it. Suddenly he remembered Trixie had stayed the night, but in her place found a note written in sloppy handwriting thanking him. He smiled at it before checking the time. The blue elf was probably already in lazytown and Robbie checked the screen to make sure.

All Robbie could see on the screen was the floor of the airship so he grabbed his remote to fly the fly around. It probably fell from the elf’s hat, he decided, seeing Lazytown from the window. Robbie asked himself if he should take the remote with him (there was a small screen on it after all) and decided it would be best. He strapped he tiny luggage onto his bike and took it outside.

Of course it would’ve been too much to ask that no one saw him leave. And of course it was the elf that noticed him walking his bike farther out of town. Robbie froze when he heard the swoosh of his flips and frowned. He rolled his eyes so far back into his head that it was surprising how they came back.

“Hi, Robbie!” Sportacus jumped in front of him with a smile.

“Sportanerd.” Robbie answered tiredly and it caused Sportacus’ smile to fade to a moment. Robbie bit his tongue.

“Is that your motorcycle?” Sportacus stared at it in awe, pointing. Robbie nodded. “I didn’t know you could ride!” he exclaimed before noticing the luggage. “You’re...leaving?” his voice was quiet suddenly.

“I’m going into town for a couple of days.” Robbie felt like he should explain further, but immediately cursed himself for it. He didn’t owe Sportacus any explanations.

“Is everything alright? I can give you a ride on the airship if you’d like!” Sportacus was obviously worried.

“If you haven’t noticed I plan on riding my bike to the city. And everything’s fine, I’m just going to visit my cousin.” Robbie continued to walk his bike farther out, Sportacus in tow.

“I didn’t know you had family over there!” Sportacus seemed happy to know. He walked silently behind Robbie for a while until Robbie stopped on the edge of the dirt road that lead away from the town. “I brought you something.” the elf said suddenly, biting his lip.

“You didn’t have to.” Robbie said sourly, taking the small blue present wrapped shut with a purple bow. He shook it, looking at it suspiciously. “What is it?” Sportacus laughed.

“Open it!” Sportacus bounced on his toes anxiously while Robbie pulled the bow open.

“Is this...candy?” Robbie asked bewildered as he took what looked like a blue sugar covered jellybean out of the bag. Sportacus nodded and Robbie popped it into his mouth, eyes going wide. “Are these bluebell jellybeans???” Robbie looked into the bag to see that it was full of them.

“Yes. I wanted to thank you for looking out for the kids...I thought you’d like them.” Sportacus said sheeply, blushing a little.

“Sportanice, I haven’t had these since...my grandma was alive.” he said, smiling.

“You’re smiling...” Sportacus stated, awed. 

“So?” Robbie rolled his eyes.

“You should smile more often.” Sportacus didn’t give him time to answer. “Have a nice trip, Robbie!” he jogged away, doing a few flips.

Robbie checked his watch. Fuck he was late. He popped another jellybean in his mouth. It tasted so good he could cry! He got on his bike and zoomed away a full speed, knowing no one would stop him until he was closer to the city. Gods the wind felt good on his face.

By the time he got to the city he felt like a different person. Younger, more awake, happier. To be honest he didn’t even want to meet Glanni so soon, feeling like getting off his bike would make things dull again. Still, he was late and rode quickly between the traffic, adrenaline filling his blood. It wasn’t a rational thought knowing where Glanni lived, but a feeling like instinct that led him there. Now that he was older space seemed smaller between things. Something that was a block away as a child was much farther than a block away now and now that he was there, standing in front of Glanni’s apartment complex, he noticed that Jim’s apartment wasn’t just in the same neighborhood as Glanni’s, but less than a block away.

Robbie parked his bike and hesitated to go up the steps that led to the lobby. Was it normal to feel to out of place to be somewhere as fancy as he grew up? Robbie felt a bit dizzy. He went up to the front desk and asked for his cousin, earning a glance followed by a sympathetic look. The man allowed him into the hall, helping him call the elevator. Robbie felt like he was in a hotel. Being away from all of the luxury made him realise how much it all was.

“Robbie, I was just about to call you! Glad you made it, cousin!” Glanni have him a big hug complete with a pat on the back and helped him with his luggage.

“Sorry I’m late... I had some trouble getting out of town.” Robbie shrugged, overwhelmed with the hug.

“What kind of trouble?” Glanni glanced at him suspiciously, showing him to the guest room.

“Just...-” Robbie was interrupted by a loud Penny jumping on his back. 

“Robbie!!” She hugged his neck, wrapping her legs on his waist. Robbie almost fell over. Glanni barked a laugh.

“Get off of me!” Robbie tried to pry the girl off, trying not to fall with the weight. She was messing his hair up!

“Fine, fine!” she hopped off of him, laughing. “I see you haven’t loosened up at all!” she poked his side. “Missed ya!” she hugged him again, like a normal person this time.

“We sure did.” Glanni added, patting Robbie’s back. “Come on, Robbie, let’s eat.” he walked out of the room.

“You know, now that the gang’s back together we should do something fun!” Penny followed Glanni into the dining room and Robbie followed her.

It was the strangest thing feeling so welcomed somewhere. He hadn’t felt like this in...forever. Robbie had know idea how much he too missed his cousins or how happy they’d be to see him. It was unexpected, especially after disappearing for so long, and...nice. It felt wonderful really. Robbie smiled and kept smiling as he sat with them at the table and chatted while eating lunch.

“So, what happened while I was gone?” Robbie asked hesitantly. Glanni and Penny exchanged a glance, grinning.

“Well, a lot.” Penny began. “Glanni got married three times and has four kids, but they live with their mothers, though they come here a lot! They’re so cute and chubby!” she squealed. “I got married” he showed off the ring. “and... I’m pregnant!” she seemed so excited. Robbie almost spit out his food.

“You’re married?! And pregnant! Oh my gods, Penny’s going to be a mother. Glanni, how could you let this happen?” Robbie dramatized.

“I know, right? The guy’s completely insane. I mean he married  _ her _ .” Glanni casually stated and Penny glared at them.

“You’re just mad because  _ I _ found the love of my life while you’re both- Wait. What about  _ you _ robbie?  _ Are _ you single?” their laughter died down.

“Same as always.” Robbie shrugged.

“Still fall in love with foreign strangers every time you travel? It’s poetic, Robbie.” Glanni leaned back on his chair thinking about it. “I don’t think I’ve ever really loved anyone. Not sure how it feels.”

“And you say Andy’s crazy for marrying me.” Penny rolled her eyes.

“Andy? Andrew? You’re still with him?” Robbie asked, trying to ignore his brain repeating over and over what Glanni said.

“Not, uhm, not since high school, no. We lost contact after he went to college, but I guess we were just meant to be. Andy’s brother was getting married and asked him to get some things from my shop. Just like that we met again.” Penny looked down blushing.

“You own a shop now?” Robbie was intrigued.

“Wow, it has been a long time... Yeah, I’m a designer. I mostly make party dresses and things like that.” Penny explained.

“What about you, cousin?” Glanni asked.

“I invent things and sell them. I’ve recently been getting into villainy as well.” He regretted saying it as soon as he did.

“Villainy?” Penny asked, holding back a laugh. “What, are you stealing candy from children again?”

“What? I never stole candy from- Oh, that was one time! And it was Glanni’s fault!” he glared at them laughing. “And no, I mostly make inventions and take them to villainous conventions.”

“So you’re not an actual villain, just an inventor for villains?” Penny teased, not taking any of it seriously.

“Of course I’m a real villain!” 

“Do you have a hero after you?” Glanni pitched in and asked the maid to bring dessert.

“Of course. What kind of villain would I be if I didn’t?” Robbie crossed his arms. Why did he bring this up?

“Oooh, is he hot?” Penny asked. Robbie froze for a second.

“What?” he spat at her.

“Well if he’s a hero he must be like super strong and buff and really good at fighting! So he can kick the bad guy’s butt!” Penny paused for a moment. “Does he kick your butt a lot? You don’t look much better at fighting than when we were young.” Robbie wanted to kill her.

“He doesn’t fight. He’s too nice.” Robbie made a face before stuffing his mouth with cake.

“So...do you kick  _ his _ butt?” Penny asked.

“No one kicks anyone’s butt, Penny.” he facepalmed.

“Well, that didn’t answer Penny’s first question. What does Mr. Hero look like?” Glanni’s interest annoyed Robbie. He looked at the both of them, shoving the last bit of cake in his mouth and getting up, gesturing for them to wait.

Robbie went to the guest room and  fussed his bags to find the fly’s remote control. The fly was still in the airship, but Robbie gladly noticed the ship’s door was opened and flew in it’s direction. Sportacus was sitting on it’s edge, looking down at Lazytown. Perfect to show to Robbie’s cousins.

“Here. This blue menace is Lazytown’s hero.” Robbie showed them with a scoff.

“He looks...familiar.” Glanni squinted at the small low resolution screen. “Penny, doesn’t he look familiar?” She looked closer too, frowning. 

“He does. I can’t remember from where.” she thought about it.

“What his name?” Glanni asked.

“Sportacus.” Robbie snatched the remote back, remembering where the elf had been friday night and how his cousins enjoyed the sort of entertainment. He was sweating cold.

“Nope. Never heard of ‘em. Probably just a look-alike.” Glanni decided.

“Well, what do you wanna do now, Robbie? I bet you get real bored in the middle of nowhere. Let’s have fun!” Penny got up and grabbed her notebook, setting it on the table.

“I was thinking of watching a movie. Haven’t been to the theatre in a while.” Robbie shrugged, relieved that they dropped it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins bonding at the club basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea im sorry

Penny looked up the movies that were in theatre and they all decided what they would watch. It was early and Penny decided to take Robbie to her shop while Glanni did some work stuff. They all met at the movies afterwards and watched a comedy. Still laughing on their way out, Penny suggested they went to a bar to drink. Robbie didn’t give it much thought until he was sitting at a table with a crisp red tablecloth in a familiar looking club.

“Robbie, are you okay?” Penny asked, worried even, as Robbie’s face had gone pale and blotchy red all at once like all the blood ran to his cheeks.

“Heh, I bet he just realized where we are.” Glanni nudged Penny, jokingly. “Relax, Rob, it’s not that kind of night.” Glanni nodded to the stage where a girl was singing while some people danced. “Yet.” he snickered.

“I just...think I ate too much cake...” Robbie stuttered before rushing to the bathroom. Penny and Glanni exchanged horrified looks before going after him.

Robbie locked himself in a bathroom stall and for a moment he just sat on the closed toilet and stared at the ceiling. It took a second to become aware of what had even happened and he sighed, seeing that he was trembling. He could hear Penny and Glanni bickering right outside the door, probably both wanting to burst inside, but debating it because Glanni was bad at consolation while Penny was a woman and it was a men’s bathroom. Deep breaths Robbie, deep breaths. Think of rain. Let it all fade into rain.

_ “I just wanted to know if you had anything to do with this rain... I was certain it’d be sunny all day.” although he was accusing, it was soft like he wanted to make sure Robbie didn’t think he was mad. _

Even alone in a locked bathroom stall Robbie couldn’t be left unsaved by that stupid blue hero. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, into the small bag and plucked out a sugar covered blue jellybean, popping it into his mouth. The taste relaxed him, though it suddenly made him sad with consciousness that the taste no longer reminded him of his grandmother. Best to be sad from loss than to hurt for reasons unknown. Robbie propped his elbows on his knees and ate another jellybean, content with that for the times being. It was silent before the door opened and he heard Glanni’s fancy shoes on the tile.

“You okay, pal?” Glanni leaned on the stall, Robbie could tell.

“Mhm.” Robbie answered, chewing.

“What happened? It looked like you seen a ghost in there. Was it really the club? I mean... we used to always come here.” There was a pang of melancholy in his voice that Robbie didn’t expect to even hear from Glanni.

Robbie sighed, swallowing and putting away is candy. He patted his hands to get rid of the sugar and unlocked the stall. Surprising even himself, he wrapped his arms around Glanni and squeezed him. It was an apology for leaving as well as a thank you for having him back. Glanni hesitated, but hugged back and laughed, putting Robbie’s back the way Glanni always would. For the first time, Robbie patted back and even laughed too. They walked out of the bathroom in arms and Robbie lifted Penny in a hug as soon as he saw her. Then he took a deep breath before talking.

“Glanni, Penny... I’m sorry for disappearing all those years. I didn’t think I’d make such a difference being here or not, I mean... I didn’t think I’d be missed or... that I’d miss you both so much. I’m glad to be here again with you both.” Robbie smiled for a bit before letting his face fall back into a frown. “Now, enough hugging and if you even tell anyone about this, I’ll murder you.” he swat them back into the table area before they could say anything. His face hurt from all the smiling, ugh.

The girl that was singing did a few more numbers, all very downbeat, slow and sexy, even. There were still some couples gathered in front of the stage dancing quietly, slowly. The mood was great in there, but a bit boring to be honest. Penny was going on and on about the nonsense she gets from customers and Glanni was giving smartass and possibly illegal ways to get around them.

“How would you get rid of idiots?” Penny asked Robbie at some point, seeing he was lost watching the ice melt in his glass.

“I think I’m the worst person you could ask that. If you find out though, tell me.” Robbie asked, too serious from the alcohol. It might cheer some people up, but Robbie just feels like he’s suddenly old and wise. Not a very good combination with feeling down.

“Hero boy?” Penny caught on easy.

“Ruined all the peace in LazyTown.” Robbie lamented, still staring into his glass.  “They might as well rename the town to ExerciseTown.” he sighed.

“Wow, that’s... One guy did that?” Penny asked, worried about Robbie’s very depressed face.

“Wait, are they just exercising or is it a health nut thing? Because health nuts are easy profit! Maybe I should move there!” Glanni enthused, giving Robbie a jab with his elbow. “Eh?”

“It’s terrible. They started growing their food and hardly buy any anymore. I don’t think you’d profit even from a gym or a sports equipment shop since everything they do is outside and Sportacus always has everything they need... Stupid elf.” Robbie explained, mumbling the end. Glanni’s face matched his afterwards.

“Why do you still live there Robbie? You should move back here with us!” Penny tried to cheer him up. After all both her and Glanni would love to have Robbie back.

“There’s no place quiet and big enough for my inventions here, Penny.” Robbie answered.

“Actually... There’s uncle Wilson’s house. I mean... it’s not in the city, but it’s just on the outskirts. A big house in the woods, remember? Mom left us there once to help him get settled in after Mr. Carter.”

“I put fire on a tree. He yelled at me.” Glanni commented and Robbie finally laughed.

“I remember! His house was amazing with all those inventions and stuff. I loved going there.” Robbie hadn’t accessed those memories in what felt like a lifetime.

“You went there more times?” Penny asked a bit shocked.

“You thought I actually went to that stinky summer camp?” he scoffed. “I snuck away to his house. That’s where I learned how to build machines and all.”

“I can’t believe it. I thought he hated kids. Well... he sure hated us.” Glanni mumbled, hiding his face in his glass.

“I was quiet and interested in what he did. If the kids back in Lazytown were like me, I wouldn’t hate them either. And maybe there was the fact that I reminded him of William.” he shrugged. “I rather not think too much about it.”

“Is it that bad to look like someone’s dead best friend?” Glanni asked.

“It was a house in the middle of a forest with just the two of us for months and I’m pretty sure they weren’t just  _ friends _ .” Robbie mumbled, biting his cheek. He hated thinking about it, after all his uncle was like a hero to him for quite some time and to think that he only kept him around because the ressemblance with a dead lover was in the least creepy. Not that he thought it was like that, he didn’t, but... who knows. “Anyways, what about his house? Did he die?” Robbie’s eyes went a bit wide with the implication. Penny shrugged.

“No one knows, but the house is abandoned. It’s like he just  _ poof! _ Disappeared.” Penny explained. 

“Point is, house is empty. You could move over there. It’s quiet, spacious and close to the city.” Glanni added. “Not like there’s anything keeping you in Lazytown, is there?”

Their attention turned to the stage, where they were announcing another show, but in Robbie’s mind the question echoed. Was there anything keeping him in Lazytown? Well... there was... Oh, there was his brilliant plan! How could he leave Lazytown without having at least finished this plan, failure or not? That would make a terrible villain out of him! Yes, there was something keeping him in Lazytown: completion.

Having convinced himself of that lie, he looked up onto the stage and barely noticed the snap of the glass cracking lightly in his hand. Robbie recognized Rose as she finished introducing the men and women on the stage. They were going to do a strip show, but that wasn’t what make Robbie’s knuckles white. In the middle of the stage, standing with a devilish smile was Jim and hell did Robbie wanna go up there and rub that smile off of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone catch the references?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor break down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my absence, but it was necessary also I'm not starving anymore (got a job). So yay for not dying!

Ow. Robbie’s hand was stinging, why? Ow, ow, ow. He slowly moved his rageful eyes from the stage to his hand. The fancy glass had split ever o slightly and the hair thin crack was cutting into his palm. Just enough to have a line of blood on his hand. Letting go of the glass, he stared at his hand in confusion. Everyone started clapping and whistling.

“That was amazing!! Woo!” Penny cheered. “Robbie, what did you think...” she looked at him. “Robbie?”

“I’m bleeding.” he answered sourly, showing his palm.

“How on earth did you manage that?” Glanni asked, slightly amused. Robbie shrugged.

“I’m gonna go wash this.” he said blankly and his cousins looked a bit off put, but let him go returning their attention to the stage where now only Rose was.

Truth was Robbie needed some fresh air. Sure, it was great to be back with his cousins and all, but it was also a bit much. He felt overwhelmed and couldn’t just will the sensation away. He washed his hands and walked outside. The sky was pretty clear and you could see a few stars. Not like you could back in LazyTown, but for the big city it was something. Without realizing it, he let his feet wander. Suddenly he wasn’t sure where he was anymore. Had he gone left or right? Eh.

“Hey, baby. Got home well?” a voice could be heard in the distance. “Good. Miss you already.” Robbie followed it. “I’m at home chilling. You? Oh, yeah, I forget you sleep early. Okay, well good night, Alex.” 

And there he was in front of Robbie. Jim. Smoking, lying, leather jacket Jim. Before he could really think of what he was doing Robbie went right into Jim’s personal space and stepped on his foot as hard as he could.

“Ow! What the fuck, dude.” Jim jumped on one foot, the other in hand. “The hell is wrong with you?!” Getting his posture back, he pushed Robbie’s chest, hard.

Robbie glared angrily at him, not really knowing what to do. He pushed him back. He didn’t expect to get punched in the face, but he was suddenly sitting on the floor feeling really confused.

“Crazy fuck.” Jim spit on the floor and walked away. The fact that he was pulling his foot behind him made brought Robbie to the present feeling a little proud. It was hard to get up. He felt dizzy and his butt hurt from the fall. Thankfully, Robbie couldn’t feel one side of his face much. 

The next day was hellish. Glanni insisted we’d see a doctor while Penny thought he had to stay in bed with a piece of meat on his face. The way around was getting a doctor to go see him at home. As Robbie had insisted, he was fine. Since they barely believed it when the doctor said it, he wasn’t offended that they hadn’t believed him either. Though, he was offended that they didn’t believe how it happened.

“Robbie, please tell us what really happened...” Penny asked.

“You couldn’t possibly have assaulted a stranger who punched you in the face. I mean, you’re just not that stupid.” Glanni added.

“Blah, bleh bleh bleh blih.” he mimicked, upset. “I did. I went up to that doof and stepped on his foot. Now stop making so much noise.”

“Wait, how do you know the guy was a” Glanni used air quotes. “Doof?”

“Trust me. I know.” Robbie groaned. “May I _please_ sleep now?” They nodded in unison. “Thank you!” he said sarcastically and get himself sink into the bed.

A few hours later Robbie already felt much better and took up the offer to get to know Penny’s store. She gave him a full tour and it was all really beautiful. Penny insisted he’d try on some things as well and he fell in love with a gorgeous purple suit. While he looked at himself in the mirror with it, Penny looked for accessories to go with the suit.

“Pink or red? Oh, how about blue!” she gushed and stuck a blue rose in his pocket. “You look about ready to go to a ball! All that’s left is a date. Oh, but they would have to wear blue. Let me see some blue dresses...” Penny went to look around, leaving Robbie with a blank stare. “Hey... What’s wrong?”

“I’m in love.” he said with the sourest expression possible.

“Whaaat?”

“With...” he sighed. “With the hero.” Robbie took the flower from his chest and stared at it. “I hate it.”

“Oh, Robbie... does this have anything to do with yesterday?”

“Yeah. I-I’ve been spying on him and he has this awful boyfriend who steps all over him! I saw him on the street and _he was on the phone_ with him. Saying that he was home when he had _just_ gotten off of the club stage and I went there and stepped on his foot.” he crossed his arms defiantly and Penny laughed.

“Wait... He got off of the stage? What’s his name?”

“Jim.” Robbie said in mocking tone.

“You have got to be kidding me.” she suddenly looked dead serious. Robbie waited for an explanation. “Jim’s the one that takes care of the club. One of Glanni’s best friends. He’s a total dick.”

“He’s the owner?”

“Glanni’s the owner, Robbie.”

“Oh.” Robbie turned a deep shade of red. What if Glanni _interviewed_ Sportacus at some point. Just imagine that blue idiot going in Glanni’s office saying what he can do and _showing it_ off. Focus, Robbie. Maybe Glanni just let Jim do all the work. Is that better or worse? “Does-does he leave it all up to Jim, or...”

“Yeah, why?”

“N-no reason.” Relief. “Why is Glanni friends with that bag of dicks?”

“Glanni literally sells things that don’t always exist to people that don’t even consensually buy them. How are they that different?”

“Glanni treats the people he likes well.”

“Well.” there was a long moment of silence. “Does hero boy know what Jim does for a living?”

“Uhm, uh, well, yes. I suppose so.” oh no, he’d have to tell Penny the truth. “He’s... been to the club before.” a half-truth is _not_ a lie.

“Damn, can't even use that against him... What are you gonna do?”

“I already stepped on his foot. That’s enough, I’m mean, the plan was to kick the bastard out of town and never see his blue ass again. Not save him. What kind of villain would I be then?”

“Well, what kind of villain will you be if you let your things get robbed away by other guys? Even kidnapping seems more villainous.” she eye rolled, jokingly.

“Trust me, I’ve tried.” he said in a too serious tone. After a moment of silence, they laughed.

“Do they love each other?” Penny asked quietly.

“I don’t know...” Robbie sighed. “I think there’s someone else. I heard Sportacus beating himself up for not thinking about Jim. His dad also holds a grudge on him for some reason... Not sure if it has any relation. And Jim might think he loves him, but love doesn’t hurt and suffocate that way. It shouldn’t...”

“Wise words, cousin.” she stroked the hair on the back of his neck. “But, hey! If he’s not in love with Jim, maybe you still have a chance!”

“I don’t know... I liked the idea of moving to uncle Wilson’s house. Being closer to you guys and away from all this crap. I don’t really think I have a chance. And I’m pretty sure the whole city will be glad I’m gone.” Robbie thought back about Stephanie and how she always blamed him for everything. “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a villain after all. Just an inventor.”

“Now, _that_ I agree with. You’ve always been such a sweetheart! Why start with this madness?”

“I blame the children. Honestly it started out s just wanting them quiet so I could sleep during the day and work at night, but after the blue elf came along calling himself a hero, it just felt natural to be the counterpart. I just wanted to be in peace.”

“Well, maybe it’s for the better. I’ll like having you around.” she pat his cheek. “Now, get rid of the suit. There are more places I wanna take you before you leave.”

Penny took Robbie sight seeing through the city and before he knew it, the sun was going down. The city had changed a lot during the years and he didn’t know he had missed it. As he packed his bags, he thought about how he wouldn’t have to miss it anymore. He was damn sure that he would miss LazyTown though. Would he announce his leave or just up and go? Would the kids organize a party after he was gone? Sportacus would surely disapprove, crossing his arms and shaking his head before going after the kids, trying to make up their minds. Robbie snorted before realizing he wouldn’t be there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I finally know how this ends and therefore it helps me write.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets back to LazyTown. He sleeps on a bed for elf related reasons.

It turns out Robbie had some things he still wanted to do in LazyTown before he left for good. While the cold wind rushed against him on his bike, he thought it up. For one, he’d give Trixie a ride on his motorcycle. Maybe he could leave his lab to Pixel. The costumes would go to Ziggy. Oh, he had to make Stingy and Glanni know each other. The mayor deserved to get that plane fixed and Miss Busybody could use his magic microwave, after all, he couldn’t manage to get the thing to shrink. And Sportacus... Well he was already keeping his heart. Fuck, he was crying.

Robbie was already practically there so he stopped the bike, looking up at the sky. He sniffled and wiped his tears. That’s what was keeping him there, wasn’t it? That loud, jumpy, exercisey blue elven idiot. The blimp was floating up in the sky like a feather and Robbie remembered the time he went there himself. Dreadful, really, but Sportadork was so welcoming. Ever so open-hearted. He wondered how anybody could hurt him and live with themselves. Sure, he had almost killed him a few times, but it was different. It was just a game. The stars looked beautiful. One of them looked so bright... like it was getting closer?

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Robbie hopped on the bike, wanting to get out of there before the inevitable, but it was too late. The light was already too close, and he could distinguish the flying scooter thingy it was attached to.

“Robbie!” Sportacus jumped off of said scooter thing. “Are you okay? What happened to you???” before Robbie could answer, Sportacus was holding his head and staring in shock.

“Well,” Robbie smacked Sportacus’ hands away. “I got punched in the face. Obviously.” he scoffed. “Isn’t it, like, way past your bed time?” Robbie ignored his heart wanting to jump out though his mouth.

“I-” Sportacus seemed utterly confused and shocked. “I couldn’t sleep.” he said in a hurry. “What happened to you?”

“What do you care?” Robbie turned suddenly sour, glaring at him.

“What?” Sportacus’ voice cracked, hurt. “I’m sorry...” he looked like he could disappear. “I was just... watching the town and... I saw you looking up at the ship. I just thought... you’d like to talk.” he stared at the floor.

Was it better to be confronted and talked down or to be happy with a beautiful lie? Was Robbie no better than Jim? Good thing he was leaving. Being closer to town also meant he would be closer to Jim. He’d add ruining his life and keeping him away from Sportacus to his priority to do’s. For now the least he could do was be nice.

“You came all the way down here...” Robbie said, not knowing at all now to do this properly. “So, I got into a fight... That’s why I have a purple eye. I’m fine though. Thanks for the candy by the way...” he hoped that was enough.

“Did you like them?” Sportacus smiled lightly. Not as bubbly as Robbie would have wanted, but the yawn that followed could be the reason.

“They were great.” and awkward silence. Great. Just the two of them, alone, in the outskirts of town under a sky full of stars just... staring at each other in awkward silence. Fantastic.

“Why did you get into a fight?” Sportacus asked carefully after a while.

“It wasn’t much of a fight... I stepped on his foot as hard as a could, and he punched me in the face.” he shrugged.

“What did he do?” he made a worried face and Robbie stared at him for what seemed like forever.

“He hurt someone. And lied. A lot.” Robbie tried his best poker face.

“I knew there was a good person in there, Robbie! But violence...” he yawned. “Is never the answer. Could I suggest other ways you could’ve solved your problem?” Sportacus put the scooter away. Before Robbie could answer, he added shyly. “Maybe at your house?” he eyed the bike. Robbie was not only speechless, but he was sure if he managed to speak he’d make a fool of himself. So he only gestured for Sportacus climb on while trying to hide the blush. Even his ears became hot when the elf sat behind him, adjusted his glasses and hugged him tight.

“R-ready?” Robbie stuttered, turning his head towards the elf. Their faces were so fucking close. Sportacus took a deep breath before he nodded and Robbie felt his breath. He forced himself to turn forward and took a breath himself before speeding away.

When they got there, Sportacus flipped off and stretched. The slightly better lighting of the lamp post showed he wasn’t wearing his typical vest. Robbie wondered if it was because he was trying to sleep or the heat. Robbie hopped down, getting the shrinked luggage from it and shrinking the bike as well.

“Be useful.” Robbie handed his luggage over and carried his bike like a baby.

“How was your trip?” he asked, following Robbie down the ladder.

“It-” why did Robbie look up? Just that round blue ass holy fuck brain work. He looked back down. “Nice.” It nice? Robbie what the fuck. “It was! It was nice. Yup.” And they were down.

“So tell me the situation.” Sportacus sat on the second level, hanging his legs down and yawned.

“Uhm.” Robbie thought of a way to tell him without, you know, telling him. “There’s this person that is really nice and grossly loving, and they date this jerk that walks all over them and lies to them all the time right to their face. It makes me so angry that they don’t see how bad this guy is. My cousins took me to this club and I cut my hand and got really mad thinking about it, so I went outside and...” a soft snore made him stop pacing around and look at Sportacus, who had fallen asleep draped over the railings. It was utterly adorable. “Now what do I do with you?” he shook his head thinking.

Robbie was fighting with himself between waking him up or trying to put him in bed. After a few failing attempts of the easier (morally and physically) first thought he decided he’d have to go with the second one. The bedroom was easy to set up after Trixie. The hard part would be getting that cow off of the railings. Robbie let himself fall on the bed and to his surprise, it bumped into the wall. He had completely forgotten the thing had wheels. This would be much easier. Robbie pushed the bed out of the room and immediately under Sportasnore. Then he went up and untangled the elf’s arms from the railing, laying him down on the floor. Then he just pushed him off of the floor to the bed under.

Perfect. Now that he was on the bed, Robbie pushed the bed back to its place. Now... he looked super uncomfortable. First, Robbie took his shoes off, but he still looked super crooked in the bed. So Robbie tried to fix it, but when he was pushing the blue menace, he lost his balance and sort of toppled over him. Fuck. He tried to carefully get up, but Sportacus grabbed him like a teddy bear and turned over, making himself comfortable. Double fuck. Robbie could hear his own heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to wiggle out of the grasp, but he just ended up getting spooned. Well, this wasn’t so bad. I mean, sure, not very good circumstances, but Sportacus was warm and Robbie was tired from the trip. When Sportacus snuggled into him, he hesitantly snuggled back. He’d deal with this in the morning, after all it was his own fault for trying to be nice. Right now, sleep was taking care of him.

It felt like he’d taken a comfortable nap when he woke up. Before opening his eyes, the horizontal position already reminded Robbie of where he was and how he got there. He opened them hesitantly. Laying on his side, he could only see the other side of the room, but he could feel something pressing against his back. It could easily have been just the covers, but it could also me someone laying down face up next to him. He didn’t notice he was holding his breath until he felt the light movement of another pair of lungs pushing down on the bed. Accidentally, he let out all the air he was holding and the bed tipped slightly.

“Robbie?” Sportacus whispered softly. “Are you awake?”

“Hm?” Robbie played dumb, not really knowing what else to do.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No.” it was the truth. There was silence for a while and Robbie was afraid to turn around.

“Robbie?” Sportacus seemed concerned.

“Yes?”

“Uh. What... happened last night?” he spoke in the smallest, softest voice Robbie had ever heard him in. Sportacus sat up and Robbie turned to face the ceiling.

“I started telling you why I got into a fight and you fell asleep, so I pushed you on this spare bed, fell while trying to make sure you were” he paused to think of a better word than comfy “adequately placed and then I assume you mistook me for a teddy bear and refused to let go of me.”

“Oh.” somehow he sounded both relieved and disappointed.

“I tried to wake you before pushing you on the bed. I didn’t want to leave you leaning on the railings.” Robbie also sat down, now looking at him.

“Thank you.” there was a pause. “And... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I’m not used to being up that late...” he looked down. A terrible liar, but Robbie wouldn’t hold his weekend against him.

“It’s fine.” At that moment of silence Robbie took him in. His white shirt was ruffled and his beanie was missing, leaving curly golden hair drapping over his face. Those blue eyes staring back at him. Oh, shit. They both looked down blushing. “I’m, uh, gonna go to the bathroom.” Robbie scurried away.

Robbie Rotten was not going to let that adorably disheveled, blushy elf ruin him. Too bad that wasn’t up to him. He splashed him face with water and magically fixed his hair and makeup. They would just have to pretend it never happened. Simple! Surely Sportacus would agree that was the best choice and they would get on with their regular schedule. He almost jumped when he opened the bathroom door and Sportaflop trampled him into the bathroom promptly kicking him out. Robbie decided to look through his refrigerator for something to eat.

“Ah! Now that’s much better.” Sportacus did his stupid hero pose, now looking completely composed aside from the vest. “Do you want to tell me what you were saying before I fell asleep?” he was already doing push-ups oh god. “I promise I won’t sleep now.”

“I might. What time is it?” Robbie looked for a clock thrown around somewhere, but Sportacus quickly grabbed his phone.

“It’s 6:23. Wow, I overslept! Well, I would have if I went to sleep on time.” Robbie squinted at him.

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say any of that.” he gave up on the fridge and plopped into his orange chair. “Well, you know the way out. Good night.” Robbie laid her down and closed his eyes.

“Good night, Robbie.” there was a clear smile in his voice. Robbie fell asleep immediately.

It was already afternoon when Robbie woke up. For almost an hour he completely forgot about that morning and the last night. He just woke up, got some cake and sat down to eat while watching some TV like a normal day. When he remembered to unpack, he remembered what had happened. Oh, those strong arms around him last night... Robbie sighed. He might as well put his things away before going about his day. It would be easy to consider that a sugar induced dream. The day went by fast. Maybe he’d take Rotten out for a spin after the sun went down. He wasn’t going to let her rust again.


End file.
